


Strange & Beautiful

by JokerBatman232



Series: Quills & Ink [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blood, Bubbline, Christmas Fluff, Dissociation, F/F, F/M, Fire, Fires, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Implied Smut, Kissing, Modern Hogwarts, Modern Magic, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Soo, Spells & Enchantments, Uhm, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Wands, Wizards, and stuff, biting kink, but not like that, cute family moments, domestic stuff already, ermm, finn/pheobe, gayyyy, i usually use fanfiction.net, i'll add tags as i go, jake/lady, leave me alone, maybe just implied smut, my writing gets better i promise, no smut tho, okay i lied there will be possible smut, other wizardy things, siblings !, this is my first ao3 fanfic, yeaaa, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerBatman232/pseuds/JokerBatman232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first//Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - I've been watching your world from afar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo, here's a harry potter au bubbline fic no one asked for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bonnibel finds herself in trouble and Marceline hovers about like a side character (she's not).

Marceline Abadeer. Slytherin Quidditch team captain, Defence against the Dark Arts extraordinaire and currently the only person Bonnibel Banner was actually paying attention to amidst the piles of Charms and Astronomy work. Jake, a broad shouldered Gryffindor that Bonnibel had met during her first year, was rambling on about how he and his brother, another Gryffindor student called Finn, had spilled a potion on one of the professors and were promptly thrown out of the class.  
But Bonnibel was far too distracted by the girl in front of her, her dark ebony wand twirling between her fingers.  
“Banner, are you listening?” Bonnie looked up at Jake and smiled, brushing her pink hair back behind her ear.  
“Sorry, no. Too much homework.” His face crumpled into a look of suspicion then, eyes narrowing down at the paper in front of her which in all honesty, hadn’t been touched for a while.  
“Right, well I’ll just be going then. Rose wants to help me go over the Accio spell again.” With that, he left. Leaving Bonnie to stare down at the page, the two thirds that had been filled in was finished half way through a sentence that _really_ wasn’t going to be continued any time soon.  
“Hey nerd, what’s the answer to question three?” The red head looked up at the voice and saw Abadeer staring at her, brows furrowed.  
“Arresto Momentum.” She muttered back, surprised when she received a smile and a ' _thank you_ '.

* * *

 

“Why is she so mean to everyone?” Rose whispered to Bonnie from her place beside her in the great hall. All eyes were on Marceline, currently aiming her wand at Finn, who was suspended in mid-air and struggling to keep upright. The tall girl just grinned and lifted him higher.  
Most of the Slytherins were laughing their heads off, the Hufflepuffs looked genuinely concerned and the Ravenclaws seemed to be minding their own business. Jake however, was furious. He stood up and stormed over to the black haired girl. Rose rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, also rising from her seat and striding over to the scene after her boyfriend. Bonnibel tried to resist the urge to get up and follow in pursuit but apparently her legs had a mind of their own because she stood and walked over to where Jake was now taking out his own wand and Rose was pathetically trying to stop him.  
“Stop it Abadeer, what has he ever done to you?” He growled. Marceline promptly dropped the poor blonde onto the floor and turned with a smirk.  
“Come on _Mertons_ , We were just having a bit of fun, right Finn?” The blonde rose from the floor and staggered forward with a groan.  
“Y-Yeah, She was just showing me Wingardium Leviosa. Pretty complicated spell for me.”  
“So, Nerd. You coming to see me play Quidditch against the Hufflepuffs?” Bonnibel simply hummed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Since when did you watch Quidditch?” Rose muttered, turning to Bonnie with a frown.  
“Since Marceline asked me to help her after the tournament.” Marceline grinned and tucked her wand back into the back pocket of her _skinny jeans_. Were they even allowed at Hogwarts? Either way, she rocked them.  
“Right, well I’ll see you after practice.” Bonnibel had to do a double take when Marceline _winked_ at her. She was flirting with her. The Marceline Abadeer, Hogwarts own rebel without a cause, was flirting with her.  
“Woah, what’s happening _after_ practice?” Rose smirked; eyes twinkling with something that Bonnibel knew wasn’t good for neither her nor Marceline.  
“I swear I’m just her first aid box for the year. Madame Pomfrey asked me to make sure she doesn’t have another visit to the hospital wing, plus it’ll look great for future reference.” Rose simply grinned and rolled her eyes, throwing a small ‘sure Banner,’ over her shoulder as she walked away, following Jake and an injured Finn out the great hall.

* * *

 

“Hey Banner, look at this!” Bonnibel sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked up for what seemed to be the eighth time that hour. Whilst everyone else was actually being serious about practice, Marceline seemed to think that hanging off of her broom from one hand was the best tactic. Only, this time, she was hanging upside down from one leg.  
“Marceline, you’re going to fall.” Abadeer chuckled at that, leaning up and grabbing the broom with her hands and turning so that she was sat on it properly once more.  
“There, done. Wouldn’t want you to do your job would we?” The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

* * *

 

“I think I sprained my ankle when I landed.” Came a groan from somewhere behind Bonnibel, Marceline limped out of the Quidditch pitch with a frown.  
“Well you did try to land on one foot,”  
“Marceline, how’d practice go?” Another Slytherin girl ran up to the two, dark in colour and her frizzy black hair piled on top of her head.  
“Okay I suppose, my ankle hurts and Madame Pomfrey won’t let me go in unless its ‘urgent’ or whatever.” She turned to Bonnibel then with a grin. “So nerd, you gonna fix my ankle?”  
“Sure, get changed first.” Marceline went off into the changing rooms then, leaving Bonnibel with the unknown Slytherin girl.  
“You’re Bonnibel right?”  
“Yeah, I’m here to make sure Marceline doesn’t end up killing herself out there.” She gestured to the pitch beside them and smiled.  
“Cool. I’m her cousin slash best friend Keila,” Keila stuck her hand out and grinned when Bonnibel took it.  
“Making friends Kei?” Marceline limped forward, her tie still undone and hung loosely around her neck. Keila simply nodded and laughed.  
“Are you still incapable of tying your tie?”  
“Shut up. Banner, fix my ankle. I’m in agony.” With a roll of her eyes, Bonnibel lifted Marceline’s jeans up and was surprised when she saw how swollen and red it looked. After whispering a small healing spell she had learned from one of the many books in the library, she quickly grabbed the silky green cloth around Marceline’s neck and began to tie it.  
“Hey, c’mon nerd. I-I never tie it anyway.” Bonnibel blinked as her hands faltered slightly. Did Marceline just stammer? No. No definitely not, this is Marceline Abadeer, the badass rebel. She couldn’t have. “B-Banner… Get off of me.” With a simple push Bonnibel was on the floor, eyes turned up at Marceline worriedly.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t…” Marceline simply turned and glared down at the pink haired girl.  
“Shut up, nerd.” With that, she left, dragging Keila by the arm back towards the castle.

* * *

 

“What and she just pushed you?” Bonnibel hummed and nodded, going back to the bubbling, purple potion in front of her. “I’m actually fed up with her,” Rose muttered with a frown.  
“Rose, it’s my fault anyway. I should know better than to get too close to her.”  
“How close were you?” _Close enough to know she smells really nice. Like strawberries._ Bonnibel shook her head at that thought, instead shrugging and looking up at her friend.  
“I don’t know. Too close for comfort apparently.”  
“She doesn’t have to be a… A you know what about it.”  
“Everyone has their own personal bubble Rosie, I just so happened to invade Marceline’s.” Rose sighed and stared down at her cauldron, now filled with a dark red liquid.

* * *

 

Jake and Rose were talking excitedly to one another about the Hogsmeade trip, something that everyone was looking forward to. Bonnibel grinned as she settled down next to her friends, looking up as Finn bounded into the room.  
“I have good news and bad news,” He shouted with a grin. Jake looked up at him with a smirk.  
“Been hanging out with Laura have you?”  
“Maybe,” The blonde boy replied sheepishly. “But it’s important, about the trip tomorrow.”  
“What’s so important then?” Rose muttered, turning in her place on Jakes lap.  
“Two words, Marceline Abadeer.”  
“I seriously hope that’s the bad news.” Came a breath. Rose looked up at Jake and grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Of course that’s the bad news. The good news is that she fell down the staircase and broke her arm.” Bonnibel’s head snapped up, knowing that Marceline had been denied access from the hospital wing and that she had probably left it, not knowing how to fix it herself.  
“Worried, Banner?” Rose teased, noticing how Bonnie was frowning up at Finn.  
“Yes actually, I am.” With that, Bonnibel stood and headed for the Ravenclaw tower, all too tired to carry on with the three downstairs.

* * *

 

When Bonnibel saw Marceline trudging down to Hogsmeade away from the rest of the group, she decided to keep an eye on her. Her eyes immediately went to the arm which she kept pressed against her stomach, her right arm. Bonnibel blinked. Her wand arm. She went back to the conversation then, determined to have fun with her friends instead of trail Marceline around all day.  
“So we definitely need to go to Honeydukes and maybe the three broomsticks if we have time?”  
“Of course, duh. Hey Bonnie, Where do you wanna go?”  
“Uhm, anywhere to be honest. I’m not too bothered. It’s just nice to be out of the castle for once.” With a grin from Jake, they carried on in silence.

* * *

 

Just like Jake had said, after they had gone to Honeydukes, they decided to stop at The Three Broomsticks.  
“You guys should keep it down over there,” The group turned in their seats to see Marceline sitting alone in the corner, arm still bent at the elbow.  
“Erm, sorry…” Finn muttered, slumping down at the table. Bonnibel stared at the other girl, her blue eyes fixated on Marceline’s.  
“What are you staring at, nerd?” She spat, glare hardening on the pink haired girl.  
“You.” As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Marceline’s eyes widened, her face flushing a dark red that Bonnibel decided looked great on her.  
“Shut up and fix my arm.” Bonnibel hesitated before obeying the older girl, still quite red in the face. “And uhm… Sorry for pushing you yesterday. You’re not hurt right?”  
“No, but thank you for asking.” A pause, then Bonnie twisted all the way around once more with a smile. “Although, if you do want to make it up to me, you can come sit with us.” The table groaned and protested at the offer, but soon quietened when Marceline slumped down in a seat between Bonnibel and Finn.  
“You sure you’re not hurt?” Marceline whispered. “I mean, I pushed you pretty hard.” And she must have noticed the scrape along Bonnibel’s jawline, because she took the younger girls chin between her thumb and forefinger, and brushed her fingers against it, earning a hiss from the pinkette. Bonnibel pulled away slightly, not from her touch, but from the pain that it inflicted.  
“Marceline, I’m fine. I promise.” Marceline sighed and allowed her hand to drop to her side, green eyes still focused on the small cut.  
“If you were fine, that wouldn’t have hurt.” Marceline rolled her eyes and rocked back on her chair, examining her now usable arm.  
“She’s got a point Bonnie,” Jake mumbled. “She asked if you were hurt, and you said you were fine. Which you’re obviously not.”  
“Ha, there, Two against one. I win.” Marceline chuckled, leaning over to high five Jake.  
“Well I wouldn’t be hurt if you hadn’t of pushed me.” That shut her up. Marceline frowned and slumped back in her chair, pout threatening to appear on her face. Bonnibel found it absolutely adorable.  
“I said I was sorry.” She mumbled, green eyes meeting blue.  
“I know, I’m joking. I shouldn’t have got all up in your personal space.”  
“It wasn’t that… It was… Never mind. Are you still coming to watch me against the Hufflepuff’s?”  
“Of course, I’ll be your shoulder to cry on if you lose.”  
“Pfft, I’m not going to lose.”


	2. Chapter Two - I've been trying to be where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a badly written Quidditch match and some cute moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this two days early. If you haven't guessed, this will be updated once every two weeks.

They were halfway through the game. Marceline and the Hufflepuff seeker had disappeared up into the clouds, out of sight in their search for the golden snitch. Bonnibel honestly couldn’t care less what happened, as long as she got to read her book in peace. 

So that’s what she did. Occasionally she’d glance up to see which team were in the lead, or to simply take in her surroundings. 

“And Marceline has just appeared, diving and swerving after the snitch, The Hufflepuff seeker not far behind her.” Bonnibel stood, book forgotten as it fell from her lap, in a chance to see the older girl in action. Marceline was in a vertical dive, arm outstretched in hopes of catching the snitch to win. “The Hufflepuff seeker has chickened out of the dive, leaving Abadeer to get the snitch herself. That is, if she survives.” The last few seconds of the game were a blur, Marceline pulling up a little too late and toppling off her broom, the snitch hovering just above her face. 

“Is that it?” One of the students cried out into the silence. “Does that count?” But Marceline’s arm twitched, moved upwards, enclosing her fingers around the small golden ball and lifted it higher. The crowd roared and cheered and chanted her name. 

Bonnibel simply sighed and picked her book back up, waiting for the game to be declared over so that she could assist Marceline with her many, many injuries. 

* * *

 

Green eyes opened to glance around the room, brows furrowed because of the pain that shot up her left leg as it regained feeling. 

“Bonnibel?” She muttered; her voice embarrassingly weak and croaky. The pink haired girl moved into view, blurry and hazy but still freckled and kind and Bonnibel.

“You won.” Bonnie whispered around a barely contained grin. “And you’re alive so that’s a plus.” 

“Where am I?” Everything around the younger girl was white and she seemed to still be in her warm, heavy Quidditch uniform. 

“Madame Pomfrey allowed you to stay here on account of your accident.” Another voice intervened, all gruff and unhappy. 

Marceline shifted, blurry eyes focusing on Jake. “Mertons? Why’re you here?” The boy shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, readjusting the satchel over his shoulder.

It was Bonnie who replied for him, “It doesn’t matter,” She said. “Just get some rest Marcy.”

“Marcy? That’s cute…” Marceline’s eyes grew heavier, closing and refusing to open as sleep overtook her once more.

* * *

 

She was let out as soon as she woke up with no pain in her leg. Now, she wandered into Defence Against the Dark Arts, grin on her face as she slumped down next to Keila. 

“I’m basically immortal,” She whispered, earning a snort from her friend. 

“Yeah, sure Marceline.” 

“But I  _ _survived__.” A chuckle then, and a small glance from the teacher. “I’m immortal,” She said a little louder, making the students around them laugh a little. Even a small Ravenclaw boy had to cover his mouth with his robe to hide his grin. “Sir?” 

“What Abadeer?”

“I’m immortal.” The entire class erupted into laughter at that. Marceline simply smirked up at the professor, who in return gave a shake of his head and placed his book down on his desk. 

“And what makes you say that?”

“The fact that I  _ _survived__ that fall yesterday.”

“Ah, yes. An amazing feat that was, now can we get back to the physicality’s of pixies?” 

“So you agree that I’m immortal?” 

“Well, you could be. But there was a very slight chance you would have died from that fall anyway.” 

“So… I  _ _am__ immortal?” 

“Sure, Now. Pixies.” 

“They’re really small.” 

“I’ll see you after lesson.”

* * *

 

“Bonnie, stop worrying about her and actually pay attention to me.”

“But it’s  _ _boring__ ,” Bonnibel whined. Rose rolled her eyes and continued talking about something or other.  But for the second time that week, Bonnibel’s thoughts were filled entirely with the Slytherin girl across from her. As if Marceline knew they were talking about her, she dared to make eye contact. Bonnibel froze slightly as the other girl held her gaze. But then a grin broke out onto both their faces. 

“Are you okay?” Rose muttered, leaning over next to her to see what she was so happy about. As soon as she saw Abadeer, she glared. “Seriously Bonnie, You’re grinning at each over now? Are you going to be holding hands tomorrow, or  _ _kissing__?” Bonnie blushed at that, but not because she was uncomfortable or embarrassed, but because she really didn’t mind the thought of kissing Marceline. Maybe her cheek, or her lips, or that perfect jawline of hers. 

“Shut up, Rose. We’re being friendly.” She looked back up to see none other than Marceline waltzing over to the Ravenclaw table.

“Hey nerds, what’re we talking about?” She drawled as she sat herself down across from them, smirk on her face and eyes focused on Bonnibel’s burning red face.

“Oh you know, stuff.” Bonnie stammered, kicking Rose in the shin when she opened her mouth to answer. 

“Ouch! Hey, there’s no need for violence Banner.” She scolded, glaring at the pink haired girl. Marceline smiled, seemingly amused at the two girls, and reached over to steal a slice of buttered toast off of Bonnibel’s plate. 

“What sort of stuff? Better not be homework or I’m out of here.” 

“Not homework, no. Just the fact that Bonnie here has a massive cru-” Another hard kick to her shin made her hiss in pain. But it was too late; Marceline had that devilish smile on her face and had, apparently, picked up on the rest of the sentence.

“Who do you like then Nerd? I could ask them out for you if you like,” 

“She likes--” 

“Rose!” The hall was silent, everyone turned to either glare at Bonnibel, or to see where the shout had come from. Bonnibel flushed a bright red and glanced down at her lap. 

“She likes you.” Rose whispered into the silence, just loud enough for the other two to hear. Marceline frowned, looked over at Bonnie, and then smiled. 

“I’ll be waiting for you after practice,” She muttered with a wink, standing up and leaving the hall. 

“See? I did you a favour.” Bonnibel just hoped Rose was right. 

Anxiety burned the edge of her stomach, gnawed away at her thoughts as she made her way towards the Quidditch pitch. She was purposefully late, making sure to arrive just as they were finishing up. 

* * *

 

Bonnibel lingered at the entrance, watching as the Slytherin’s chatted to each other. Marceline tagged along at the back, all seven brooms in her hands. Bonnie cursed under her breath, remembering that they took turns in putting them back in the broom cupboard. 

“Good, you’ve arrived. Help me with some of these?” The Ravenclaw said nothing but obediently took three of the brooms. Marceline smiled and lead her back into the castle. 

“Just put them in here.” She muttered, opening the door and stepping inside. Bonnie nodded and followed her in, suddenly very aware of how close they were. She looked up at the other girl, eyes suddenly locked with those big green orbs. Marceline smirked at her and leaned closer until their noses bumped. Bonnibel’s breath hitched in the back of her throat as Marceline’s arm wound its way behind her only to place one of the brooms next to the others. Bonnibel scowled.

“You’re evil.” She mumbled, turning to leave. Marceline grabbed her wrist and spun her round so that once again the tips of their noses brushed. 

“I bet,” The older girl breathed, smirk playing on her lips. Bonnibel’s eyes fluttered closed as Marceline closed the gap between them. And Bonnie sighed into the Slytherin’s mouth, hands balling into her Quidditch uniform that she had yet to change out of. 

Her back pressed up against the wall behind them, too happy to remember that they hadn’t closed the door. 

“Yo, Marcy, You in here?” Marceline shot backwards and spun around, eyes widening when she saw Keila. 

“This is definitely not what it looks like,” 

“Well it is, but whatever.” 

“Y-You’re not bothered?” Bonnibel whispered, blushing slightly when both girls turned to look at her. 

“Why should I be? I mean, Marcy’s my cousin so I don’t care what she does or who she snogs in the broom cupboard,” 

“That sounds way worse than it should do, Kei.” Marceline grouched, her arms crossed over her chest. “We were just kissing,”

“You were having a snog in the broom cupboard; you don’t have to hide it from me.”

“Oh god, Kei, leave us alone.” 

* * *

 

Bonnibel was quiet for the rest of the day. Rose noticed, of course she did. 

“You enjoy practice Banner?” She chirped, sitting next to Bonnibel in the Ravenclaw common room. The girl simply hunched over and buried her face further into the book in her hands. 

“Shut up.” Bonnie muttered, her face flushing red at the memory of Marceline’s mouth moving slowly against her own. 

“What did she do to you? You haven’t even gone off on a rant about potions yet, should I be worried?”  
  
“The last time I did, you told me to stop. So no, there’s no need to be worried.” Bonnibel replied as she hoped desperately that would change the subject. 

“So, what?” Rose sang, leaning forwards to grin up at her friend. “You took a ride on Marceline’s broom?” 

“Oh my god, Rose, no. Please shut up.” Rose smirked at the colour of Bonnibel’s cheeks and tugged the book out of her grip, tossing it onto the other side of the couch. 

“Fine,” She mumbled. “Maybe not that then, but something must have happened to get that reaction out of you.”

“Nothing happened, we just got a little too close in the broom cupboard and I may or may not have stared at her lips for too long.” She decided to leave out the kissing. “That’s it.”

“Fine. I believe you. You’re too innocent to actually get laid anyway.” Rose sighed, finally leaning away out of Bonnibel’s personal bubble.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” She began. “You’d probably scare them off by reciting every potion known to man. Or you’d come out with something to do with astronomy and they’d be really confused.”

“Astronomy and potions are two really good subjects, which I’m rather fond of actually.” Bonnibel explained, picking the book back up so she could resume the rest of her homework.

“Naturally,” Rose muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. 

* * *

 

The day after Bonnibel had Herbology first period. Ravenclaw’s with the Slytherin’s, great.

Bonnibel wandered into the classroom to find Marceline sat pouting in the corner, a pair of fluffy pink earmuffs in front of her. She smiled slightly as Keila began cackling behind her, earning a small hiss of  _ _shut up, Kei__  before she put them on.

Rain was sat at their usual place, next to the door in case of an emergency and at the front so that they could actually hear the quiet teacher, currently helping a first year find his lesson.

“Keila, I look like an idiot.” She heard Marceline growl. 

“Nothing new then, eh?” Bonnibel couldn’t supress her giggle at Keila’s response, lifting her hand up to cover her mouth. She looked back at Marceline to see her pouting some more, big green eyes staring at the pinkette. 

“You’re both so mean.” 

“Says you,” Rose replied, not even bothering to look at the Slytherin’s. Marceline simply rolled her eyes and grabbed Keila’s wrist, tugging her over to the front where they both slumped down at the desk beside Bonnie. 

“’Sup?” Bonnibel shrugged and turned in her seat, looking up at her with a smile.

“Have you got practise today?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Not until next week,” Marceline paused for a second and then, voice laced with confusion, “Why?”

“Oh, well uh… that’s fine I guess, what are your plans until then?” Marceline glanced back at Keila, then at Rose, then back to Bonnibel before leaning forwards with a grin. 

“I thought we could meet after last period,” She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and thought about it, spend her free time with her friends, or with  _ _Marceline__?

“Sure. Yeah, I can do that.” She finally replied.

“You can do what, Banner?” Her friend butted in, leaning forwards over the desk to glance at the two girls. 

“Nothing,” Bonnibel replied hastily, turning back to the front. Rose arched a brow in suspicion and smirked.

“Fine, I’ll let my imagination fill in the blanks.” With that, Rose leaned back in her seat and went back to doodling on her parchment, quill scribbling some notes down from the blackboard every now and then. Bonnie just blushed when Marceline’s fingers brushed against her own, intertwining with hers and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

The teacher finally hurried back into the room and the class fell silent as she addressed them with a smile. “Alright class, carry on from last lesson with the Mandrakes, and remember to always wear your earmuffs.” With that, the class stood and began the infuriating hour long lesson.

Not even five minutes later, Marceline was yelling over the crying Mandrake in her hand. “It’s being annoying,” She observed with an angry shake of the plant. Bonnibel watched with amusement as her friend smirked and swung it at Keila. 

“Just put it in the pot,” The teacher huffed angrily, watching with seemingly the rest of the class as Marceline began turning it over in her hand.

“I’m calling it George.” She said with a grin, prodding its stomach with her finger.

* * *

 

 “Marceline has her own separate bedroom,” Bonnibel breathed as she sat down next to Rose. The blonde turned and arched a brow at her friend. 

“So you  _ _have__ been in Abadeer’s bedroom?”

“Yes, we were just going over the Herbology homework.” Rose froze, a small frown on her face, and swallowed. Bonnibel smiled knowingly. “You didn’t do it did you?”

“I’ve been with Jake all afternoon,” Rosie muttered. 

“Oh? And did you enjoy yourselves?” Her friends face flushed red as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“At least I wasn’t caught kissing a certain someone in the broom cupboard.” It was Bonnibel’s turn to freeze and blush this time, her mind racing for a reason as to why  _ _Rose knew about her and Marceline.__

“You haven’t… told anyone, right?” 

“Nope,” Rose breathed. “Just like you’ve been quiet about what happened between me and Cameron.” Bonnibel smiled, knowing that her secret was safe, and opened her book.  

* * *

 

 “And then, Braco fell down the stairs and broke his hand and had to go to the hospital wing. Which is totally unfair because he’s like, so cute.” Laura finished with a large intake of breath, reaching forwards to grab at the food on Rose’s plate. 

“Any more gossip for us today?” Finn drawled sarcastically.

“Yes, about Abadeer.” Finn rolled his eyes muttering something which sounded a lot like ‘when isn’t it about her?’ and shifted his gaze to Jake. 

“What about Abadeer?” The blonde breathed, not taking his eyes off of his brother, who was grinning at him knowingly. 

“Apparently she’s got a new guy friend who meets up with her in the broom closet, if you catch my drift.” Bonnibel choked slightly on her food, looking up from her book with a glare directed at Rose. 

“You alright there Bubs?” Jake muttered, casting a suspicious glance at both girls. 

“Y-Yeah, just… do you know who?”

“Someone unfortunate probably.” Laura replied. “But I’ll find out. She’s coming over here now anyway.” The group turned, earning a smirk from Marceline as she threw herself in between Bonnibel and Finn. 

“Now I just can’t surprise you guys anymore can I?” 

“Nope.” Bonnie breathed, returning to her book. 

“Who’ve you been meeting in the broom closet Abadeer?”

“Aw c’mon Laura, you actually believe that?”

“Yes. Of course I do. Your cousin told someone in the prefect’s bathroom and Cameron overheard the conversation. I have eyes and ears everywhere.” Marceline rolled her eyes and glanced down at Bonnie’s book. 

Laura noticed the smile that bloomed on her face when the pinkette looked up. Of course she did.

“Oh. My. God.” Bonnie frowned and looked up at the other girl, then followed her gaze to a very confused Marceline. Wait. 

“What?”

“You’re both…” Laura spluttered incoherently before getting out the right words. “ _ _In the broom closet.__ ” Then Bonnibel realised and blushed along with Marceline.

“Whoa, what makes you say that?”

“It all adds up actually,” Finn joined, leaning over the table to stare down at Banner. “You’ve been with her after every practice, so you’re the only one who’s had access to the closet.”

“Finn, don’t side with her.” 

“I can’t help it, I’ve been the one hanging out with her this week.”

“Yeah, because Phoebe hasn’t been here because of her aunt’s funeral, face it dude, you have a crush on her.” Finn went a bright red and looked down at his lap. Laura’s jaw dropped at the sight of all three quiet people in front of her.

“I kissed Cameron last summer.” Rose whispered.

Jake shifted uncomfortably. “I uhm, I lied about dating Peter… I was experimenting.” Laura let out a small squeak, before allowing her eyes to land on Marceline. 

“But… But I thought I knew everything.”

“Nah, that’d be boring. I’m out guys,  _ _you’re__ boring.” But before she could move, Bonnibel’s hand grabbed her wrist and she stopped.

“You haven’t done your homework.” Marceline rolled her eyes and rested her chin on the palm of her free hand.

“Then you can come with me to my common room and help me study.” Bonnie looked up into her eyes, blushed, and nodded hastily. 

“Is that what they call it these days?” Jake muttered as he watched the two rush out of the great hall. 

“Hm, seems so.” Laura replied. 

“Hey Rose, wanna go study?” Rose flushed a bright red, grabbed her roll of parchment and gave Jake a harsh smack on his arm. 

“Uh, Laura? You’re a Hufflepuff… you’re not even allowed at this table.”

“You let Rose and Banner.” The purple haired witch replied, glancing at Rose’s blue tie. 

“True.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn in the sense that the plot is looong and stuff. That's all I can say.


	3. Chapter Three - And I've been secretly falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some minor plot at the end. You may have to wait a while for the next chapter as I'm still writing it.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Banner?” Laura hissed from beside Marceline. Hufflepuff’s paired with the Slytherin’s for DADA. Just great.

“The deal is that if she helps me with homework, I help her with getting a better reference for when she wants a job. Alright?”

“Hm, somehow I have a feeling that you’re lying. But if I pry then I’ll have Banner to deal with as well.” Marceline smirked, tuned the girl out, and doodled in the margins of her book.

She watched with a smirk as the bird she had just doodled came to life, fluttering about her page freely.

“A Patronus is your guardian,” The teacher was saying. Marceline rolled her eyes and sketched a wall on the other side of her page, grinning as the bird hit it and erupted into a cloud of feathers. “A guardian that protects you against a creature known as a Dementor. Abadeer, explain to the class what a Dementor is.”

“A Dementor is a soulless creature that gradually deprive any human’s mind of happiness and intelligence. It does so by latching its mouth onto a victims lips and consumes the person’s soul.” Marceline explained, smirking at the shocked faces of the students around her. “It basically snogs you to death.” She quipped with a chuckle.

“And how would one repel this sort of creature?”

“A Patronus charm.” The teacher smirked and gestured for her to stand up at the front.

“Would you care to show the rest of the class how?”

“Look, all you do is think happy thoughts, say Expecto Patronum and voila,” She said, flicking her wand out in front of her.

At first, nothing exciting really happened. But then a small wisp of silver-white light flooded out from the tip of her wand and spread out around the room.

“You’re Patronus is…”

“A bat,” Marceline said simply. The class watched with awe as the glowing white creature fluttered about the room. Finally, she lowered her wand and watched as the bat slowly vanished.

“May I ask…? What is your thought or memory?”

“Don’t have one.” The man frowned, deep in thought for a few moments before he carried on with the lesson.

“Well, as Miss Abadeer explained just a moment ago, a Dementor’s kiss can be quite deadly…” And Marceline tuned him out once more.

* * *

“Lucy, you can’t just stare at other guys when you’re with me.” A dark haired boy breathed into the girl’s ear. Lucy rolled her eyes and straightened her tie.

“I’m just looking out for him, it’s the least I can do. Plus, like you _are_ the one who shoved him. That’s totally not okay, brad.”

“Who’re we talking about?” Bonnibel whispered, walking towards the table with Marceline in tow.

“I have nothing to say to you.” Brad growled, pointing a glare at Marceline as he retracted his arm from around Lucy. Marceline just shrugged a shoulder and smirked as Bonnie dragged her down next to her on the bench. “ _But,_ Nerd… Braco fell down the stairs and I got blamed for it… Stupid clumsy little…” The boy trailed off and looked over to the Hufflepuff boy, surrounded by a handful of girls that were swooning over him for no reason other than the fact that he was hurt.

“He’s like so cute though, I mean… in the completely oblivious way of course, honey.” Laura said with a sympathetic smile turned at Brad.

“Sure, I’m going to leave now.” He turned, glancing down at Marceline with a sigh. “Abadeer,”

“Peterson.” Marceline drawled back with an eye roll. Brad waltzed away with a growl.

“What was that about?” Bonnibel asked, arching a brow at her more-than-friend. Marceline shrugged a shoulder and stole a cube of cheese from Bonnibel’s plate, popping it into her mouth with a smirk.

“I should have known,” Rose drawled as she rounded the end of their table, throwing herself down across from the two girls.

“Should have known what?” Marceline muttered around a mouthful of bread. Bonnibel rolled her eyes and grabbed a napkin, forcing it into Marceline’s hand.

“That you’d be with Banner.” Marceline smiled, discarding of the napkin, and turned her head to whisper in the pinkettes ear.

“Can I kiss you?” The Ravenclaw choked on her bread roll, eyes widening at the sudden request.

“N-No,” She rasped, face growing pinker. “Shut up.” Rose gave them both a suspicious glance and continued talking to a first year.

“Well, how about later?” Marceline chanced. She placed a hand on Bonnibel’s knee, green eyes darkening as she smirked.

“Fine. Just shut up.” Removing her hand and keeping the smirk on her face, Marceline stood and left without another word. Bonnibel simply stared after her, red faced and dried mouthed.

“What was _that_ about?” Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden question, having forgot that Lucy was stood behind her, leaning against the stone wall.

“N-Nothing. She’s just messing around as per usual.”

“Mmhm, if that’s what you want to call it.” Rose muttered, taking her homework from her bag and placing it onto the table.

* * *

Her toes curled, fingers tightening in the Slytherin’s robes. Kissing Marceline was something that Bonnie could do _forever_.

“Wait,” Marceline mumbled against her mouth. “I think someone’s here.” They parted and Bonnibel whined at the sensation of not having Marceline’s lips on hers.

“Banner?” Bonnibel froze, tearing her eyes away from Marceline’s to look at a completely shocked Finn.

“Mertons?” Marceline muttered, not sure of what else to say. Realising then that she had yet to remove her hands from the younger girl’s hips, she slowly retreated away from Bonnie.

“F-Finn,” Bonnibel huffed, straightening her shirt and robes out with her palms. “What are you doing in here?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing? I mean… this _is_ the Slytherin dungeon.”

“What are _you_ doing in here?” Marceline asked, finally regaining some of her confidence.

“U-Uhm… I heard that Phoebe is back and I wanted to check up on her.”

“Ah, that’s reasonable.” The raven haired girl huffed, features softening at the boys blush and awkwardness. “Her rooms down the hall though… _this_ is the prefects ‘break room’ that no one uses.”

“Th-Thanks, Marceline. I won’t tell anyone about this.” Childish grin back, Finn bounded out of the room, leaving Bonnibel to let out a long breath.

“Well that was a thing that just happened.” She said with a small frown. Marceline smirked down at her and placed her hands back onto Bonnie’s hips.

* * *

“Where the hell have you been?” Rose nearly shrieked as Bonnibel walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

“Helping Marceline with her homework, why?” Of course, that was her initial plan but they both got far too distracted with kissing each other and long story short, that’s why she ended up being _fifteen_ minutes late to dinner.

“Surely food comes first?” Jake mumbled from his usual place beside Rose. Bonnie shrugged and sat down next to Lucy, shooting a glare over at Finn who was smirking like an idiot. Lucy frowned.

 “Finn’s not telling us something.” The girl noted, twirling her purple locks around her finger.

_Why does Lucy have to be so observant?_

“Wh-What? I’m just smiling.”

“Smirking, there’s a difference.” Finn slumped with defeat, shooting a sorry glance at Bonnibel as he spoke.

“I caught Marceline and Banner making out in the Slytherin common room.” Bonnibel flushed a bright red, looked down at her lap, and hoped that _someone_ would come and get her out of this awkward situation.

“What’s up, Losers?” _Not helping. At all._ Bonnie thought as she whipped around to look up at Marceline standing behind her.

“Kissing in the Slytherin common room? Seriously Marceline? Classy.” Rose drawled. Marceline blinked before shooting a glare at Finn.

“You little…”

“Marceline. It doesn’t matter. Leave him alone.” Marceline sighed and reluctantly obeyed Bonnie’s orders, sitting down next to her and a Gryffindor girl with a huff.

“So, like, are you going to give us the details?” Lucy asked, already leaning forwards with a grin.

“Why the hell would we tell you?” Marceline muttered with an eye roll.

“Because you’re my bestie, obviously.” Marceline scoffed and, with a sneaky grin, snatched a slice of buttered jam from the poor girl beside her.

“You can’t just take someone’s food without asking!” Bonnie nearly shrieked as she watched Marceline take a pot of raspberry jam from the middle of the table.

“Come _on_ Bonnibel… Look,” She held the slice of bread up with a smirk and spread the jam across it with her knife. “I’ve already defiled the innocence of the plain, vanilla bread and butter. You can’t allow me to just give it back now; what if the girl’s allergic to raspberries?”

“Weirdly enough, she’s got a point Banner…” Jake huffed, furrowing his brows with a frown.

“Thank you, Mertons. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to stuff this in my mouth and consume it whole.”

“Is _everything_ you say sexual?” Bonnibel questioned as she watched Marceline fold the bread and shove it in her mouth.

“Only if you want it to be,” Marceline mumbled around her mouthful, mischievous glint in her eyes. Bonnie sighed and took a sip of her pumpkin juice, frowning when she saw Rose, Finn and Lucy staring at them both with a mix of amusement and very slight concern.

“What?” Bonnibel whined with a pout.

The three remained silent, all sets of eyes now switching back and forth between the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw.

“Hey, take a picture; it’ll last longer, plus you’ll get to stare at me for as long as you want.” With a cheeky wink, Marceline made to stand up.

“You need to finish your Herbology homework,” Bonnibel said as she tugged the sleeve of Marceline’s robes.

“Then you should come with me,”

“And what if I don’t want to?”

“Fine by me,” Marceline breathed. “It was you who initiated the distraction last time, not me.” Bonnibel frowned as she watched her friend leave, already hot and pink in the face.

“Oh my god, just go with her and make out. We’re not planning on doing much today anyway.” Bonnibel grabbed her satchel and, with a smile and a wave back at her friends, ran after Marceline.

* * *

Bonnibel sighed, already completely and utterly bored without having Marceline sat next to her in Herbology. It hadn’t even been a day and she already missed the way the Slytherin would toy with her tie. Heck, she even missed the sweet, and more than often quite crass, whispers in her ear when she was trying to focus on taking notes or doing work.

Eventually, the lesson was over and, already having decided on skipping lunch, Bonnie parted ways with Rose in the hallway to make her way to the Slytherin common rooms.

She turned the corner leading to the dungeons and finally came face to face with the hidden passage way disguised as a wall.

“Oh god,” She mumbled, mind racing as she tried to remember what password Marceline had used to gain entry into the common room. “…Salazar?” The stone wall shifted, protruded out of its place and, with an incredibly loud screeching noise as it scraped across the floor, slid open.

The common room was, like the hallways, empty except for Keila who was sprawled across the sofa doing homework. She spared Bonnibel a glance and a smile before going back to writing.

“Uhm… Is she…?”

“In her room? Yeah, have fun.” Bonnibel’s face flared with heat at the words, but decided that that was just Keila being Keila.

She made her way down the steps to the girl’s rooms, trying desperately to remember the location of the Slytherin’s room.

Luckily, after deciding whether or not it was the right one, she pushed open the correct door and found herself staring at a red-nosed, sleeping Marceline.

Closing the door, because Bonnibel _really_ didn’t want to be caught in case of the inevitable questions like ‘So you _are_ dating?’ and ‘You like her?’ _or_ her absolute favourite ‘You’re gay?’, Bonnibel tiptoed towards the bed, placing herself down on the edge of the bed with a smile.

“Mmn,” Marceline stirred, tightening her grip on the covers she had pulled up to her chin, and almost instinctively shuffled closer to the source of the new warmth in front of her. Bonnibel smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of Marceline’s face, grinning when those beautiful, green eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, honey.” She cooed, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“ _Bonnie?_ ” Marceline croaked. It was clear her throat was sore; her breaths were raspy and almost forced.

“Shh, I’m here to make you feel better.” With a smile Bonnibel pressed their lips together, fingers skittering over the older girl’s sharp jawline. At the red flooding her cheeks, it was obvious that Marceline had taken that out of context.

“ _Right,_ well I’m ill… so there won’t be any funny business.” Bonnibel giggled at that and reached into the bag she’d brought with her, pulling out a bread roll she’d sneaked in from the great hall.

“Have you eaten anything at all?”

“No, my throat hurts too much to swallow anything,”

“Try and eat this.” She mumbled, passing the food to her girlfriend with a smile. “Hopefully it’s still warm for you.”

* * *

“So uh, is anyone going to address the elephant in the room?” Jake mumbled uncomfortably, glancing up at the two girls on the sofa in front of him.

Marceline shifted, pulled away from Bonnibel, and arched a brow at the boy knelt on the floor. “Is that a comment about my weight?” And then she smirked, watching as he flushed a light pink and shuffled anxiously.

“Oh my god,” Bonnibel giggled, gently placing her hands on Marceline’s shoulders to push herself up so that she was straddling her waist. She gave her friend a quick peck on the lips before turning to Jake. “Nothing needs to be discussed; this is going to be a frequent thing now, right Marceline?”

“Hopefully,” Marceline muttered. “This is nice and stuff…”

“And stuff?” Rose questioned, walking into the common room with a raised brow. Finn was following in pursuit as grinned at the two girls on the sofa. “I seriously hope you haven’t ruined our sofa.” Bonnibel blushed and practically face planted into the cushion beside Marceline’s head.

“Shut up you guys,” She mumbled. “I don’t even know what that means.”

“Sure you do,” Finn said, grin widening. “Remember when Rose and Jake ruined the-“

“Hey, whoa!” Rose interrupted, shushing Finn from giving everyone the details of her and Jake’s relationship. “Shut up about that.”

Marceline had blocked the entire conversation out, busying herself with running her fingers through Bonnie’s hair instead. She only noticed that the conversation had been directed at her when Bonnibel finally sat back up to look at her.

“Uh, what?” The younger girl smiled and rolled away, sitting at the other end of the sofa.

“Finn asked if you would help him with some of his lessons, Defence Against the Dark Arts is your specialty after all.”

“Sure, kid.” She replied with a toothy smile. Bonnibel leaned over with a smile to kiss it away, hands curling and bunching up in Marceline’s shirt.

Finn, being the complete and utter five year old he was, made a disgusted face coupled with a gagging noise. “Get a room, losers.” He huffed. Jake chuckled at his brother and shook his head.

“Leave them alone, they’re in their honeymoon phase.”

“We’ve been dating for two years and we’re still in ours.” Rose pointed out. “You have no problem with us making out.”

“Because Jake is my brother,” Finn whined. “Marceline scares me and I used to have a massive crush on Bonnibel. It’s just weird.”

Marceline scoffed. “Yeah? Well you’re weird.” And then, realising what he had said, she twisted round to stare at Finn. “Wait. When did you have a crush on Bonnibel? Why were you scared of me? What?”

“Uhm, I liked Bonnibel for a while, since I met her I think. You’re scary because of what happened last year.” Marceline nodded and rested her head back down on the arm of the sofa.

“What happened last year was a onetime thing, okay? He deserved it.”

“I never actually found out what happened between you and that Slytherin guy.” Bonnibel muttered, shuffling closer to Marceline so she could tangle their fingers together.

“Mm, you don’t want to.” Marceline replied with closed eyes, sinking further down in her seat. Then, noticing the anticipating silence, she sighed and began to explain. “Ash was my psycho ex-boyfriend at the time and he decided to try and get back together with me by slipping me a love potion. Long story short I beat his ass.”

“To put it lightly,” Jake snorted. “He was in the hospital wing for a good few days.”

“Yeah, well. He’s a massive pervert.” Marceline huffed, glancing down at her hand that was intertwined with Bonnibel’s. She smiled and buried her face into the side of her girlfriend’s neck. “You’re a massive improvement, babe.”

“Aw, thanks.”

“Seriously, get a room guys.” Marceline stuck her tongue out at Finn, who mirrored the action with a laugh.

* * *

“So,” Keila mumbled, twirling her wand about absentmindedly. “I guess I owe you guys an apology?”

Marceline raised a brow at her friend. “Was that supposed to be a question?” Keila huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at both her friend and Bonnie.

“Shut up, I’m sorry for basically telling everyone about you two okay. I just wanted to tell Marshall seeing as he is your brother and all.” Marceline’s eyes widened as she stepped away from Bonnibel and rushed towards Keila.

“You told _Marshall_?” She shrieked, grabbing her friends shoulders. “What? Why?”

“Uh, again… he’s your brother.”

Marceline groaned and her hands fell from Keila’s shoulders. “He’s going to tell my parents, which is a bad thing.”

“Maybe they need to know that you’re bi.”

“No one _needs_ to know anything!” Marceline had started shrieking again and Bonnibel huffed. “I was going to tell them during Christmas break-“

“You’re not even going home for Christmas break!”

“Exactly!”

“Uh… guys?” Marceline span around, eyeing her girlfriend warily. “You do realise that _everyone_ is staring at you, right?”

“Well, that’s a bit over exaggerated.” Marceline replied, looking around the common room. “And to be honest, everyone was staring at us anyway; you’re my Ravenclaw girlfriend and we’re in the Gryffindor common room. Nothing weirder than that.”

“Just stop screaming at eachother and sit down with the rest of the study group.” Marceline sighed and wandered over to the couch, flopping down beside next to Finn with enough space for Bonnibel to sit down next to her.

“You’re so whipped.” Keila mumbled so that only Marceline could hear her. “I’m leaving.” Before Marceline could even open her mouth Keila was out the door.

“I’m not whipped.” She grumbled quietly, grabbing some parchment and a quill from the table.

Finn snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marceline growled.

“Nothing. Well, actually I mean that… you know.” Marceline’s brow arched at the younger boys nervousness. “Look, before you and Bonnibel got together, you took nothing from no one. Now you’re hanging out with us and doing homework.”

“Alright. Fine, maybe I am a little whipped. So what?” Bonnibel giggled and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Have you even been on a date yet?” Roselyn muttered from behind her book.

“No. I’m planning one, though.” Marceline grouched, hunching over her parchment with a blush.

“You are? Aw, sweetie.” Bonnibel sang. “You don’t have to take me out on a date.”

“Yeah,” Marceline mumbled. “I do.” She began twirling her wand around her fingers with a huff, quill scribbling down the answer to question seven.

“How do you even do that?” Jake asked, marvelling at the ebony wand dancing around the air.

“What? It’s easy.”

“But isn’t it weighted at one side?”

“I mean… yeah. Ebony’s heavy anyway though so it wouldn’t make a difference.”

“That’s not… I don’t think that’s how it works.” Jake mumbled, picking his own wand up from the table. Marceline stopped her wand, pointed it at Jake and flung a spell at him. His wand flew out of his hand and Marceline smirked, catching it with her free hand.

“Mine now.” Jake floundered, mouth opening and closing like that of a fish out of water.

“You just-“

“Took your wand?”

“No- Yes, but you just cast a spell non-verbally.”

“And?”

Bonnibel smiled lightly. “That’s quite a big thing Marcy,” She explained. “It takes a lot to even cast a spell with words never mind to cast a spell non-verbally.”

“Yeah, well. I basically own your wand now.” Marceline then stood to leave, throwing Jake’s oak wand back down onto the sofa beside him. “I’m gonna go beat up my brother. See you later nerds.” She bent down, pressed a long, slow kiss to Bonnie’s lips, and left without another word.

* * *

“Yo, Marceline! Did you talk to your brother?” Marceline turned on her heel, arching a brow at Keila who was running towards her with a grin.

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Because he’s chatting to Bonnie in the great hall.” Marceline tensed up, eyes narrowing into a glare.

“I swear to-“

“Marceline.”

“I’m going over there right now.” She hissed, turning back and rushing away towards the great hall. “This is why I hate him!” She yelled.

Marceline entered the great hall behind a few second year hufflepuffs, carefully scanning the room for her idiot brother and gorgeous girlfriend.

“Come on,” He was saying, one hand on the edge of the table. Bonnibel didn’t look amused as she shook her head. “We’re twins. If you want to-“

“Finish that sentence and you’re dead.” Marceline growled, gripping her brother’s shoulder to spin him around. His smirking face dropped off his now more than usual pale skin.

“I wasn’t-“

“Yeah, save it. Stop harassing my girlfriend and leave.”

“Ugh, she’s not _yours._ ” Marshall groaned. “Bonnibel here is just _desperate_ ; she’d date anyone who offered.” And that’s when Marceline broke his nose and stole his wand with the expelliarmus spell.

* * *

Marceline huffed, the leg that she had crossed over her knee bobbing gently, and twiddled her wand around her fingers. The door opened and closed and Marceline didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

“He was being-“

“Get out,” Simon breathed. His tired eyes weren’t even looking at her, but at a stray quill on the ground.

“But-“

“I don’t care. I understand he was harassing your friend-“

“ _Girlfriend,_ ” Marceline corrected him with an arched brow.

“Right and I gave him a detention for tomorrow. Now please, get out of my classroom, Marceline.” She groaned, stood up, and left without another word.

“She’s so complicated.” Jake was saying to Bonnibel outside the room. Marceline arched her brow and waited for him to notice her. “I mean… she protects you but not her brother? Sheesh, either she really, _really_ likes you or she’s messed up in the-“ Marceline must’ve moved, or maybe he looked away from Bonnibel’s freckled face because Jake was suddenly pale and scared and looking directly at her. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s cool, dude. I just really, _really_ like her.” She mumbled with a smirk, gazing down at the girl in front of her.

“Hey,” Bonnie whispered, leaning up to kiss her cheek. “How’d it go?”

“Eh, it was alright.” Marceline replied with a nonchalant shrug. “Simon’s cool, so I got away detention free.” She slipped her hand into Bonnibel’s, sighing happily at the way their hands fit perfectly, and relaxed slightly. “Let’s bounce.”

* * *

Marceline awoke abruptly, eyes wrenching open at the sudden flooding of light in her room.

“Wha-?” In the doorway, hidden by half the door, Bonnibel was stood. It was obvious that she had been crying as her eyes were puffy and cheeks were still streaked with tears. “Hey,” she said softly. “What’s up?”

“I uhm… I had a nightmare.” Marceline nodded and threw her bed sheet back as an unspoken offering.

“Turn the light off,” She mumbled before Bonnie could take another step. _She must have risked going all the way through the castle just to see me._

Bonnibel almost immediately cuddled up to her, face buried in her collar as she let out a choked sob. Marceline felt her heart break and, knowing that Bonnibel would tell her what the nightmare was about later, she neglected the growing curiosity of why the younger girl risked a detention for her and instead began to run her fingers through her hair.

It had the desired effect of turning the sobs into sniffles and hiccups and only ten minutes later, Bonnibel was silent.

“Do you know what time it is?” She asked into the darkness. She felt Bonnibel shrug in her hold and sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Sorry for waking you up.” Bonnibel muttered.

“It’s fine, honestly. I used to have nightmares all the time.” _Liar. You still have them._

“Can you tell me about them?”

 _Can I tell you about them? Can I?_ Marceline sighed.

“It was usually just… running away from things.” She lied once more. “Spiders usually. Sometimes I was falling.” It was Marceline’s turn to shrug this time, the heavy feeling of guilt weighing her stomach down.

“Oh,” Bonnibel whispered out. “Okay.”

Marceline clenched her eyes shut and tightened her hold on her girlfriend.

She fell asleep half an hour later.


	4. Chapter Four - To me, you're strange and you're beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brad isn't just arm candy and there is slightly more plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff. Next chapter will be plot heavy I assure you.  
> WARNING; DISSOCIATION.

“Are you going to tell me where you were last week or do I have to wait until next month?” Bonnibel jumped and whizzed around, coming eye to eye with a very annoyed looking Rose.

“I’m sorry?” She asked politely, trying to calm her heartbeat down.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about Banner. I woke up to find your bed _empty_.” She almost managed to sound caring while screeching. Bonnibel found it quite a talent.

“I was-“

“Yo.” Jake seemingly appeared at Bonnibel’s side, holding a hand out to Rose. Whilst glaring at Bonnibel, Rose took the offered hand and they all walked down to great hall in silence.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this, Bonnibel.” Rose muttered as they sat at their usual places around the Gryffindor table. Bonnie sighed, knowing that her friend was persistant, and fiddled about with the hem of her skirt.

“Get to the bottom of what?” For the second time that day, Bonnibel jumped and turned around.

Marceline was sat at the Gryffindor table, across from Finn and next to the same girl she stole off last time. It seemed so _natural_ that Bonnibel had to do a double take of the entire situation. Marceline smirked.

“Answer my question, nerd.” She said.

“Rose wants to know where I was last week when I had a nightmare.” Rose glanced between the two girls, brows furrowed. Her mouth opened, possibly to apologise or maybe to ask about it, but Marceline beat her to it.

“She was with me.” _Leave it at that, Marceline._ “In bed. It was amazing. We’re doing it again this evening aren’t we Princess?” And Bonnibel had to laugh at that; Marceline’s slightly pink cheeks and her friend’s faces were priceless. In fact, the entire situation was so stupid that Rose even cracked a smile.

“In your dreams, sweetie.” She said through her mirth, patting Marceline’s denim clad leg with her hand. Marceline just grinned at her and covered her hand with hers.

“Why’d you go to Marceline of all people?” Rose interrupted, eyes narrowing at Bonnibel and her more than friend. “Am I not your best friend?”

Bonnie sighed. “Yes you are, but Marceline is my _girlfriend_ and I wanted to be with her and not in between you and Jake.” She replied with a huff, watching as Rose’s jaw slacked open. “Before you say anything, I know he was with you because you sleep across from me and next to the door which, funnily enough, I had to get through to leave.” Her friend’s mouth clicked closed once more.

Marceline seemed amused, wrapping her arm around Bonnie’s waist and nuzzling her face into her neck to mumble, “You’re cute when you ramble.” Of course, Bonnibel flushed a bright red in front of her friends, shifting uncomfortably as Jake smirked at the two of them.

“Shut up.” Was all she could manage to croak out, pathetically pushing Marceline’s shoulder. Surprisingly, that was all the signs that Marceline needed to move away, still smiling that fuzzy little smile. “Your face is cute.” Marceline rolled her eyes and the smile turned into a smirk.

“What a great insult,” She drawled with a slow clap. “I’m surprised you haven’t gotten a detention with that one Banner.”

“Shut up.” She repeated, the blush on her face now fading into something of a peachy pink. It made Marceline think of the sunrise. “You’re such a jerk why am I even dating you?”

Marceline paused then, brain suddenly working to try and come up with a snarky answer or comment. Finding none, she shrugged. “You’re a nerd.”

“And you make fun of _my_ terrible insults?”

“Would you two stop bickering like an old married couple?” Jake asked, suddenly pulling the two girls from their little bubble. It was Marceline’s turn to blush, muttering something about marriage being gross, before she began fiddling with her tie.

Bonnibel huffed at her friend. “You and rose do it all the time.” She pointed out.

“Yeah but… we shut up whenever you or Finn is around. You guys just go on and on about it.”

_Point to Jake,_ Bonnibel thought to herself. _Jake five, Bonnibel three._

“You’re all evil.”

“If anyone’s evil it’s your girlfriend.” Finn said with a frown. The entire table turned to look at said girlfriend to find her still blushing, still fiddling with her tie and mumbling something about Bonnibel’s _freckles._

“Yeah, no.” Jake said at the whole spectacle. “Marceline’s no longer scary. Bonnie’s softened her down.” Marceline’s head shot up, the colour in her face draining as she glared at the Gryffindor, eyes icy and cold.

“Take that back.” She bit, leaning forwards to stare him in the eye with a white knuckled grip on the edge of the table. “Or I’ll-“

“Do nothing to our _friend,_ right honey?” Bonnibel interjected, resting her hand on Marceline’s. Her girlfriend huffed, settled back down next to her, and kept the scowl on her face directed at Jake.

“Yeah, sure.” She mumbled under her breath. All the while Jake was spinning his finger in circles next to his temple, whistling quietly at Finn who cackled at the action.

“Guys,” Bonnibel whined when she saw. “Stop being mean to her.”

“What? Like she wasn’t mean to us?” Marceline’s suddenly warily eyes glanced to Finn, who seemed to have lost his playful mood in a heartbeat. “Bonnie you can’t expect us to be one hundred percent okay with this. Yeah, she’s cool now but I still have bruises from being suspended _mid-air_ in front of everyone.”

“Say sorry,” Bonnibel replied. Marceline immediately deflated, eyes widening as she glanced up at her friend.

“I’m sorry?” She spluttered.

“Exactly, just don’t phrase it like a question and say it to my friends instead of me,” Marceline’s mouth worked, brain whirring to try and understand the situation and then, “Marcy,” It was softer and coupled with two hands on her cheeks. When she’d stood up Marceline had no idea, but she was looking down at Bonnibel and Finn and Jake and Rose.

And she felt so small.

“I’m sorry,” She rasped, trying hard not to let it get to her too much. _No sleep tonight, don’t sleep, not again, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ as Marceline’s thoughts pulled her away from reality Bonnibel’s mouth tilted upwards. Voices were muffled and Marceline was vaguely aware of the fact that Bonnie’s mouth had shaped the words of ‘that’ll do’. Her hands felt odd; heavy yet light at the same time as she looked down at the floor, at her shoes, at the ends of her trousers that did not belong to her _no, no, no,_ how could they when she was lost in her thoughts? In her brain? In nothingness?

_No, no, no, no, no,_ Bonnibel must have figured out something was wrong because she was suddenly in her face, frown tugging her features down, down, down, down, down. The clothes on her body were on fire but she wasn’t _burning_ she was simply the core of the heat, the sparks or the embers maybe, she was looking at herself fall away. Fall down.

Face first.

Hands first?

_Body first._

 

* * *

 

Marceline was falling. Simple as that. She was frozen in a never ending freefall only, it wasn’t her. It was her body. Her glassy eyes and pale skin. Black robes flowing slowly next to her face as if it was in slow motion.

If only Marceline could see what she was staring blankly at.

Was it more nothingness?

Perhaps.

The very idea of falling forever somehow gave Marceline a sense of calm and serenity. Just existing for the sake of existing. Maybe that’s what she was made to do.

Then her expression changed, altered only very slightly so she looked scared. Eyes flashing orange as fire exploded in her mind.

_If not nothing, then what?_

She awoke in the hospital wing in a cold sweat, shooting up into a sitting position as she gulped in breaths of air.

“You still have the nightmares then?” Bonnibel wondered. Marceline didn’t even look at her, simply working her jaw in an attempt to explain herself.

“Falling,” She finally gasped out. “Definitely… falling.”

“Then what?” Marceline shook her head no. “Any running?” No. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Bonnibel’s lips were cool against her heated skin, pressing into the side of her neck as two hands wound around her shoulders soothingly. “Fire.” Marceline mumbled, turning her face into her girlfriends hair. “There was a fire when I was little and… and an explosion, death eaters I think.” She tried to choke back a few tears but they somehow still managed to pour down her cheeks.

“Marceline, honey.” Bonnibel cooed gently. Everything about her was so gentle. Marceline swallowed harshly and wiped her eyes with her palms.

“Yeah, anyway it was a while ago. Doesn’t matter anymore.” Forcing out a laugh, Marceline looked outside one of the great arched windows. _Midnight, probably._

“If you have nightmares about it then it still matters, Marceline.”

“Please don’t make me talk about it,” It was almost pathetic how her voice cracked at the first word.

“Okay, I won’t.” And they both laid back down on the bed, soft breaths against skin being the only sound in the room.

 

* * *

 

Marceline was behind in potions. It seemed almost impossible a week ago but here she was, staring down into an empty cauldron with a frown. Well, at least she’d elected to do the end of year test instead of wasting her time on learning the basics that she’d already revised two hundred times. Fortunately for her anxiety about messing up, the rest of the class had left a good ten minutes ago and all that was left was her and the professor.

She knew what she needed to do but her hands were doing the thing again, where they refused to cooperate, and she found it incredibly frustrating.

“Toads legs Marceline,” The professor drawled from behind her. “Start with three of them.” The room went quiet once more. She nodded dumbly, taking the toads legs and dropping them in.

_“Three toads legs, five ounces of troll skin and a dragon heart string.”_ Marceline could _hear_ her saying it, gentle and soft like _Bonnibel._ Honestly, it was getting unhealthy how many times she’d compared the two.

But Bonnibel was her friend.

Not _her_.

“Two drops of halaythia, be quick to stir the mixture counter clockwise before it burns the heartstrings.”

_“Halaythia is one of the strongest liquids I know that is legal to buy.”_ The voice drifted into her thoughts again. _“One bottle could burn down a house.”_

_It can,_ Marceline thought to herself. _It did._ Her arm was aching as she stirred the now bright red potion, eyes flicking to the text book beside her.

_“You go into this mode when you make potions, Marceline, it’s like you’re transfixed by what you’re doing.”_

Several phoenix feathers were added to the mix, followed by three griffon claws, ground down into fine powder before she’d even started, and an eye of newt.

“Done.” She huffed, stepping back so that the professor could look into the cauldron.

“Absolutely amazing,” he muttered aloud, peering over his glasses. “Best I’ve seen this year, well done Marceline. I’ll see Simon about letting you have spares for the rest of the year. God only knows you need the rest with the work you put into potions.” Marceline smiled, thanked him, and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Bonnibel watched curiously from the window in her herbology class. _She should be in potions. There’s only a few months until the end of the year. And it’s raining! She’s going to get a cold or something and then I’ll catch it and not be able to do any homework._

“Class ended two minutes ago, Bonnibel.” Rose said, yanking Bonnibel out of both her thoughts and her chair.

Taking one last fleeting look at Marceline on her broom, she exited the room with her friend and straightened her tie.

“You didn’t have to pull me,” She muttered, stretching her left arm out to check for any signs that there might be a bruise.

“You _want_ to talk to Marceline, don’t you?” _Yes,_ was the immediate thought that came to mind. Her mouth fell open to ask Rose numerous amounts of questions but then they went through a door and suddenly she was _freezing_. _Definitely October._ “Marceline!” Rose _yelled_ from beside her. “Get down here you butt!”

The Slytherin stopped mid-air, glancing down at the two of them with an arched brow. Then she saw Bonnibel and glided down, landing three feet in front of them with a grin.

“Hey.” Bonnibel greeted quietly, face warm despite the rain dampening her hair.

“Hey,” Marceline repeated with a soft grin. “What brings you two here on a day like this?”

“Bonnie’s been watching you out here for the past _hour_ and if I didn’t bring her down here she’ll be talking about you nonstop tonight.” The grin was now definitely directed at Bonnibel and, honestly, resembled more of a smirk than anything else.

“Is that so?”

“Shut up,” Bonnibel huffed, passing Rose her books so she could wrap her arms around the taller girl. “How are you?”

“I’m good, I just passed my end of year test with _flying_ colours.” Rose snorted at the pun, hiding her face behind her robes as she giggled quietly.

“You did it already?” She asked once she regained her composure. Marceline pulled away from Bonnibel, immediately regretting it because the warm patch was now damp again and she was really freaking cold, and nodded.

“Yup. I have free periods now so I’m practicing for the match next month.”

“You don’t need to practice; you’re already like freakishly good at quidditch.”

“And here I thought you hated me.” Marceline mumbled with a teasing smile.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Can we all just go inside? I’m freezing and I’m pretty sure Jake is waiting for us in the study hall.”

“I’m gonna go put my broom away,” A wink from Rose was thrown at Bonnibel who, without hesitation, began walking away. “I’ll be with you in a bit.” Marceline called after them, grinning as Bonnibel blew a kiss over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

The study hall was quiet, nearly empty apart from a few students here and there. It was _warm_ too, which Bonnie was thankful for, the heat coming from an unknown source.

The door creaked open and not two seconds later, two very wet hands slid under Bonnibel’s shirt and a kiss was placed upon her cheek.

“Yo,” Marceline said with a grin, eyes flicking about the table. Finn and Jake were in the corner, going over homework and revision, whilst Rose and Bonnibel were in the middle of the table, reading books and occasionally making conversation.

Bonnibel scowled. “Your hands are _freezing_.” She hissed quietly, pulling gently on Marceline’s sleeve to sit her down beside her.

“Then warm them up.” Bonnibel _knew_ it was probably a distasteful joke, and Rose’s smirk proved her hunch correct, but she grabbed the older girl’s hands and held them in hers under her robes.

“Happy now?” Marceline nodded and leaned in for a kiss, carefully capturing Bonnibel’s bottom lip between her teeth, gently tugging at it with a smirk.

“Very.” She mumbled quietly against her mouth, smiling when Bonnie’s hands left hers to tangle into the inky tresses of her hair. It wasn’t fast or rough, like Bonnibel thought kissing Marceline like this would be. Instead it was soft and warm, gentle movements and fingers bumbling on her skin, splaying out on her thighs to lean closer. It was, Bonnibel thought, in a way, like honey, thick and sweet, spreading warmth down her throat and settling in her stomach.

“Guys,” Came a whisper from Rose. “What’s _Halaythia_?” Marceline pulled away, warily looking down at Rose’s parchment.

“Hell in a bottle.” She mumbled out so only Bonnibel could hear. “It sets anything it touches on fire. The bottles have to be charmed so they don’t melt.” A look of realisation crossed over Bonnibel’s face then and she pressed a chaste kiss to the older girls lips, eyes glancing at her friend who was now scribbling down Marceline’s words.

“Wanna go for a walk?” She chanced. Marceline smiled slowly, shaking her head as she kissed Bonnie back. Then, in a whisper, “You sure?”

“I’m fine, Bonnie.” A smirk. “I jus’ wanna keep kissing you.”

Finn slid up the bench beside them, blonde hair now in a disarray atop his head. His eyes were glinting, though, and Rose grinned back at him. Jake was getting ready to move as well, smiling at the two girls glued together.

“Breathe, guys,” He muttered and pulled Bonnibel’s hair gently. She pulled away with a roll of her eyes and pink cheeks.

Marceline apparently had no shame and instead began tracing her lips down her girlfriend’s clavicle. Bonnibel hissed at her to stop and yanked on the older girl’s robes.

“What?” She whined with a _pout_. Marceline was _pouting._ “You don’t mind when we’re in my room but as soon as there’s an audience we have to stop?”

Bonnibel huffed and brought her hands back around to the nape of Marceline’s neck. “Shut up.” She muttered. “I really like you and I don’t want to rush into things.” Jake snorted across from them. Rose swatted his arm. “I’ve never been in a relationship before, so just bear with me okay?” Marceline nodded, eyes twinkling as Bonnie pressed their lips together once more.

“You _like_ me,” She sang teasingly. The rest of the table laughed as Bonnibel rolled her eyes.

“You’re insufferable,” Bonnibel muttered lowly. Marceline laughed and rested her head on her shoulder.

“You and I both know you think otherwise, babe.” She mumbled in reply, smirk pressing against the younger girl’s clavicle which was still slightly damp from the kisses she placed there. Despite her scowl, Bonnibel smiled quietly and pushed Marceline off of her so that she could carry on writing out her charms homework.

“So,” Jake began, drawing out the vowel with a tired glance at his brother. “We’ve been talking, Finn and me, and-“

“Finn and I.” Bonnibel butted in, not bothering to look up. “You mean Finn and I.”

Jake huffed. “Yeah, well, the point is that we’ve been talking.”

“About?” Rose asked, leaning forwards to stare quizzically at her boyfriend. “Or is that literally the point? Because if it is then can I go back to writing about Potions?”

“About you guys,” He pointed his pencil at Marceline and Bonnibel with narrowed eyes. Bonnibel let out a small ‘oh’, eyebrows furrowing as she placed her quill down to glance up at her friend.

“What came up during this conversation?” She asked carefully.

“Are you two like… serious?” Bonnibel hummed in thought, eyes trailing to meet Marceline’s.

“I’d say so.”

“Yeah,” Marceline muttered, nodding to Bonnibel with a small smile. “I really- uhm… like you too?”

Everyone at the table groaned when Bonnibel leaned forwards to kiss her once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Marceline groaned internally, keeping a bored expression on her face as Bonnibel pushed her towards the great hall with a huge grin.

“Come on!” She gasped. Marceline smirked slightly, keeping her feet still and her back towards her girlfriend. “I thought you of all people would enjoy the Halloween feast.”

“I don’t care much for Halloween. Sue me,” She drawled in reply. Bonnibel shook her head, stopped pushing, and huffed.

“Fine. You win. Go… do whatever you want to do while we all have fun in the great hall. Goodbye,” Marceline rolled her eyes and grabbed the sleeve of Bonnibel’s robe, stopping her in her tracks.

“C’mon, nerd. There are better things to do while everyone else is distracted with festivities.”

Bonnibel flushed a bright red and began spluttering as Marceline’s smirk grew wider. “I don’t- you’re so… ugh.”

“I’m so ugh? Geez, babe, thanks.”

The ravenclaw rolled her eyes and shook her head. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Look, I’ll go. Just for you. Promise.” Bonnibel smiled and nodded and reminded Marceline of a five year old who’d just been allowed to stay up past their bedtime. “ _But_ ,” Marceline continued, much to Bonnibel’s dismay. “I deserve at least twenty billion kisses in return.” She demanded. Bonnie giggled and grabbed the collar of Marceline’s shirt to pull her forwards into a kiss.

“There’s more where that came from.” She sang after pulling away. Marceline sighed and followed the Ravenclaw into the great hall.

The entire hall smelled sickly sweet, pumpkins and sweets, chocolate frogs and liquorish wands. Marceline _almost_ followed Bonnibel to the Ravenclaw table but then reminded herself that she was a Slytherin and her table was on the other half of the room.

“You missed the speech.” Keila hissed. “There’s a-“

“I don’t care.” Marceline cut her off as she sat down across from her friend.

“But-“

“Shush. I’ve got a headache already.”

Keila rolled her eyes but took the topic change bait immediately. “Tell me about it. All the first years are acting as if they’ve never seen a chocolate frog before.” Marceline snorted and glanced around at the copious amounts of unhealthy food laid out before her.

“I feel sick. I have a headache and I feel sick. This seriously isn’t happening right now.” Keila smirked, hands fiddling about with something she was holding underneath the table.

Marceline groaned, glared, and was about to protest but then her friend began to pull out a small bun with an orange and black candle in the middle and Marceline fell silent.

“I know you told me not to make a massive fuss this year but it’s your birthday and I went to the kitchens and got one of the house elves to make you a blueberry muffin so I could at least give you something.” Marceline’s glare softened into something of a smile and she gently took the bun and blew out the candle.

“Thanks, Kei.” She muttered.

“Are you going to eat it?”

“Probably later.” Keila nodded in understanding and dropped the subject.

“Have you told your girlfriend then?” She said suddenly, teasing smirk crossing her features. Marceline glared once more but the blush on her face made it look more like she was holding her breath and less like she wanted to murder someone.

“No. Shut up.”

“Oh come _on_ Marceline. She’s your _girlfriend_ I think she deserves to know that today is your birthday.”

“No she doesn’t. Shush.” She took a wary glance over her shoulder at the Ravenclaw table to find Bonnibel staring at her too. She grinned and gave her a wave, chuckling when Bonnie did the same.

“You’re gross.” Keila mumbled, grabbing a pumpkin pasty and shoving it in her mouth. Marceline hummed, eyes still locked with Bonnibel’s. Keila rolled her eyes again and unboxed her chocolate frog. She groaned at the contents. “Another Merlin card. You want it Marce?”

“Uh, no thanks. Got him already. I need Godric and then my set is complete.” She replied as she turned back to her friend.

“Do you at least want the frog?” Marceline looked down at the muffin still in her hand, shaking her head before timidly taking a bite out of the cake. Keila grinned. “I haven’t poisoned it you know.”

“I feel sick, Kei; I’m hungry though.”

Bonnibel huffed and crossed her arms at her immature friends. Rose’s brow arched impossibly higher and Jake grinned at his girlfriend’s antics.

“C’mon, Banner,” _Great. Not only does Marceline refer to me as Banner but now one of my bestfriend’s does._ “A question requires an answer.”

“Unless it’s rhetorical.”

“Well, duh, but my question requires an answer. Who tops?” Bonnibel sighed and bit her lip in thought.

“Marceline. Probably. Sometimes? She acts like a bottom around me so…” Bonnibel trailed off, her cheeks already hot and pink, and shrugged.

“You sound like you’ve put a lot of thought into this, _princess._ ”

“You are infuriating,” Bonnibel all but yelled, twisting around to find Marceline and a giggling Keila behind her. “Why now of all moments do you choose to show up? Is it to annoy me?”

Marceline arched a shoulder, smirking as Bonnibel growled and turned back around.

“You’re really cute when you’re mad.” Marceline teased, pressing a finger to her girlfriend’s freckled cheek.

“I’m not mad. Just annoyed.”

“Aw.” Marceline sang. “Don’t be like that on my birthday.” There was a pause at the table, Finn looking up with a mouthful of something and crumbs on his lap. It was at this point that Marceline was glad she had Keila behind her.

Bonnibel turned in her seat. “It’s your birthday?” She asked gently. Marceline nodded and felt a blush creep up her neck. “Is that why you didn’t want to be here?”

“Yup. Can we go now? Please? I just want to make out with you somewhere where the teachers can’t see us and forget about all this.” Bonnibel giggled and stood.

“Sure. Whatever makes you comfortable.” And Marceline’s smile was blinding.

“Wait. Your birthday is October 31st?” Jake asked, watching as Marceline subtly took Bonnibel’s hand in her own.

“Mhm, I prefer celebrating Hallowe’en though, birthdays suck.” Marceline gave a nonchalant shrug and looked over at Keila. “Can you hang with these nerds while me and Bonnibel go…” She trailed off, grinning and winking at both Keila and Bonnibel. The ravenclaw blushed.

“Yeah, yeah. Go find a broom cupboard to get off in.

 

* * *

 

Marceline very nearly let out a moan as Bonnibel’s lips slipped down her clavicle, fingers skittering along her tie and pulling her closer. Then she grinned.

“You’re eager today,” She mumbled through now swollen lips. “And you taste like pumpkin pasties.”

Bonnibel’s already pink cheeks flushed darker, eyes glancing down to her hands now fiddling with the green tie. “I have like an obsession with them, hush.”

“Alright, fine. Shushing now.”

Just as Bonnibel pulled her closer, again, the door opened and Brad peered into the broom cupboard they had stashed themselves in. Marceline downright glared at him, teeth gnawing at her bottom lip as she tried to think of a good insult.

“Perving on us are we?” Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Brad took a glance at Bonnibel before returning Marceline’s scowl.

“You have a hickey,” He drawled. “And you’re not supposed to be in here.”

“Neither are you.” Marceline grumbled, rubbing at the side of her neck with a blush.

Brad rolled his eyes and began to walk away. He stopped just as the door began closing and turned back to stare at the two girls. Marceline arched her brow. “Have you heard about Phoebe’s dad?”

 

 


	5. Chapter Five - But I know that waiting is all you can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marceline and Lady are forced into a trope that I honestly hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

For the last two weeks all Marceline had heard in the hallways was the rumour that Phoebe’s dad had become a death eater. It was getting boring just hearing the hushed whispers of ‘do you think she’s one too?’, ‘maybe you know who’s going to use her to attack’, ‘I knew there was something about her’, and Marceline’s personal favourite ‘I told you she had the dark mark’.

Finn had gotten into a fight with one of the second years over it, and was now residing in the hospital wing after breaking his arm. He was definitely not happy about it and whenever Marceline went to visit him with Bonnibel, he complained about how the second year deserved to be in his position.

“It’s his last full day in the hospital wing, Marceline.” The ravenclaw said, dragging her friend along by their entwined hands. “Plus we don’t have lessons today.”

“You are _so_ lucky you’re cute.” Marceline grumbled in reply, turning the corner and entering the double doors to the row of beds. Finn was in the first bed, eyes closed and head turned away. “He’s asleep. Can we go now?”

Bonnibel shook her head and sat on the edge of his bed. “Nope.”

“Bon, I swear to merlin himself if you make me stay here until he wakes up I will _cry_ ,” Apparently, that was all it took for Bonnibel to realise that her grumpiness was not just Marceline being Marceline and the bags under her eyes were fresh.

“Bad dream again?” Bonnibel asked gently, holding her hand out to Marceline. The older girl sighed and nodded, placing her hand in Bonnibel’s and sitting down next to her, being sure not to wake Finn. “You can always come into the Gryffindor-“

“I _can’t_ , Bonnibel. The teachers will catch me and take points from my house. We’re already behind the Hufflepuffs and if I’m the one who makes us lose they’ll kill me.” She took several deep breaths after that and her hold on Bonnibel’s hand was getting tight. “I don’t even- I haven’t slept at all these past few days. I usually practice during my spares but now I just nap in the library. Jake woke me up because I fell asleep near the lake.”

“Hey,” Bonnibel cooed, spare hand coming up to cup her cheek. “You’re always welcome to spend the night, just remember that okay?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I hope you guys aren’t gonna kiss.” Both girls twisted around to stare wide eyed at Finn who was smiling up at them through a black eye. Marceline rolled her eyes and stood back up.

“I’m going to the library.” She said, warily watching Finn as he struggled to sit up.

Bonnibel frowned. “If I find you’re asleep in there I’ll slap you.” Marceline snorted but began shuffling out of the hospital wing.

“Have a nice nap.” Finn called from his bed. Bonnibel hit him gently.

* * *

 

Marceline had found that leather-bound books were the most comfortable out of the lot to rest her head on. The hard backs were too, well, hard and the paperbacks were too flimsy whenever she moved her head.

Marceline’s eyes were fluttering closed when the great double doors opened and the sound of Finn’s excited voice came filtering through the bookshelves. She groaned inwardly and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head when she saw a familiar pink haired beauty rounding the corner.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to sleep?” The chair beside her scraped across the stone floor and shortly after Bonnibel’s hand lifted the hood away.

Marceline wanted to say something sassy or cocky but “Let me sleep,” came out of her mouth instead and Bonnibel’s hand ran upwards to tangle itself in her hair.

Rose seated herself beside Bonnibel, eyes flicking almost instantly to Marceline’s neck. “You have like three hickeys.” She pointed out, pulling her reading glasses out of her robes.

“Yes, thank you. You’re not the only person to take notice.” Marceline grumbled, looking down at her lap as she added, “I think that idiot Brad is making a tally.” Bonnibel hummed in content, the thumb that had been rubbing soothing circles just behind Marceline’s ear came to skim over the red and brown marks.

“What is it with you and him anyway?” Bonnibel asked quietly. “You seem to have a history.”

“We spent all of a week as acquaintances. We weren’t ever meant to be civil.” Marceline explained with a hum as Bonnibel’s fingers tangled themselves back into her hair. Rose watched from behind her book with a knowing smile pointed directly at her.

“I think I remember that week, actually.” Rose began. “If I remember correctly it was the same week when you broke your ex’s hand.”

Marceline’s eyes rolled up in thought. “So it was. Damn, I hate both of them,”

“Weren’t you also acquaintances with Braco, too?” Rose mumbled, suddenly very interested in the corner of page 23.

“Mhm, he’s a tool. Why?”

“Did you… y’know.” Marceline’s eyes widened at the sudden accusation.

“Are you asking me if I shoved Braco down the moving stairs?” At Rose’s timid nod, Marceline sighed heavily. “I didn’t. Promise.”

Rose relaxed ever so slightly and stopped fiddling with the page. Bonnibel smiled lightly and continued running her hands through Marceline’s hair.

Finn, who had been strangely quiet throughout this exchange, closed his book with a little too much force. “Sorry,” He mumbled when Marceline shot up, earning a giggle from her girlfriend. “So who’s going home for Christmas?”

Bonnibel was the first to answer. “I am. Gotta tell my brother how much he’s going to love this school.”

“You have a brother?” Marceline asked, surprised. Bonnibel nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“He’s nine. He’ll be coming up here after we leave.”

“Awesome.”

 “I’m staying with you and Jake for Christmas.” Rose replied after closing her book softly. “Did he not tell you?”

“I think? Maybe I wasn’t listening.” Then Finn turned his attention to Marceline and looked at her expectantly. Marceline sighed.

“Nope. I gotta stay here.” Bonnibel frowned at this, taking the slytherin’s hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

“Won’t you be lonely?”

“Nah, I didn’t go home last year. I stayed with Simon and helped him set up for this year’s first years.”

“Simon is…?”

“Professor Petrikov.” She replied as if it were obvious. “He’s my uncle.”

“Your uncle is the history of magic professor? How did we not know that?” Apparently, Finn found this new information so distressing that he almost fell off his chair. Almost.

Marceline shrugged and then looked to Rose, ready to change the topic away from her. “Where’s your boyfriend? I haven’t seen him nearly all week.”

Rose shifted uncomfortably. “Studying. Bonnie’s been helping him study and work on his charms homework.”

“Speaking of tutoring,” Finn butted in. “You said you’d help me with Defence against the Dark Arts ages ago.”

“Yup. Never said when though.”

“Exactly. C’mon, Abadeer. I need to work on my patronus and the professor is being extra harsh this year.”

Marceline sighed and checked her watch. “Fine. But only for an hour.”

* * *

 

The last two months at school were Bonnibel’s least favourites. Marceline, meanwhile, seemed to be incredibly relaxed and came into lessons late. Maybe it was because she overslept, or under slept in her case. However, Bonnibel hated it. She hated how cold it was getting and how empty the castle seemed. Even as she walked out of her last exam for the year, she still had so much to revise. She had already bought the books needed for her last year and her equipment at home was more advanced than the ones on the list of mandatory items on the letter she had begged to have a look at as the exam block started.

She didn’t like not having anything to do and the fact that she had a month left before she could actually go home made her feel uneasy. Marceline made it better but she was seeing less and less of her as the slytherin was swamped with exams and had to go into potions one last time for the debrief of next year.

 _Hopefully,_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the study hall, _we can all meet up somewhere in hogsmeade before we all leave Marceline here._ That thought made her heart break a little bit in her chest. She could just imagine Marceline withering away in the library for just over a week.

The study hall was jam packed with students, some of which were bickering over what looked to be a fifth year potions project in the corner. She spotted Marceline and Keila before she did Rose and Jake, and she was already at the other table when she noticed that Rose’s eyes were on her. Bonnibel decided to ignore her friend and sat next to Keila with a smile.

“You’re terrible,” Keila ground out, levelling a pointed finger at Marceline. “Why, _why_ did you tell me that running about the castle at midnight was a good thing to do?”

“I didn’t.” The other slytherin shot back. “I said ‘hey Keila wanna go for a walk?’ how was I supposed to know the set of armour was on patrol last night?” It was at this point in the rather heated argument that Bonnibel noticed the bruise just above her girlfriend’s eye.

“Bonnibel Banner your girlfriend is a terrible insomniac and I thoroughly dislike her right now because I got two hours sleep last night.”

Bonnibel rolled her eyes at the two girls and reached out for Marceline’s book, swivelling it around to scan the pages.

“Isn’t this…?”

“Seventh year potions? Yeah.” Of course, Bonnie’s eyes had been immediately drawn to the mandatory equipment section in which one of the pre-made potions was Halaythia, harshly circled and underlined god knows how many times.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry.” Keila arched her brow at the pet name, smirking up at a now very pink Marceline.

“I’m fine, everything’s fine.” Giving Marceline a wary look in the process, Bonnibel pushed the book back. “Though you on the other hand are in deep trouble judging by the fact Rose is coming over here.” Bonnibel shot round; feeling her back crack in several different places and hearing Keila whisper a small ‘ow’.

“You are the worst person.” It _wasn’t_ directed at Bonnibel, thank goodness, but instead at Marceline who was about as surprised as she was.

“Plot twist,” Keila added with a small smile.

“What? Is it hate on Marceline day or something?” Rose snorted. “Rose c’mon, I’m not to blame for whatever you’re blaming me for.”

“Yeah, right.” The blonde haired ravenclaw shot back sarcastically. “And my name isn’t-“

“Rose!” Jake’s voice interrupted, pulling the tall girl away with a little bit too much force than usual. “C’mon, you’re being a little bit harsh.”

“She’s a liar.” The three girls sat at the table all blinked and Marceline once again got the feeling that everything was caving in on her. “I talked to your boyfriend.”

Before Bonnibel could even say anything, Marceline quickly corrected her, “Ex. Ex-boyfriend.” Keila was suddenly very interested in the sleeves of the robes of the girl next to her.

“That’s not what he thinks.” Rose said, pulling her arm free from Jake’s hold.

“Yeah, well Ash has always been a possessive so and so.” Keila muttered, obviously not expecting to be heard. But Marceline swallowed thickly and turned her head slowly to stare at her friend. “What?” Keila said suddenly. “He has and you know it.”

“I’d rather not talk about my girlfriend’s apparently possessive ex-boyfriend.”

“He wasn’t possessive.” Marceline all but yelled.

Keila, seemingly unconvinced at the sudden outburst, sighed and decided to join Jake and Rose in standing. “I witnessed it first hand, Marcy. Amongst everything else, he wanted everyone to know that you were his. Still does apparently.”

“We’re getting off point.” Jake said before Marceline could shout some more. They were gaining quite the audience. “Rose, tell them what he said but be nice about it.”

Rose huffed but nodded. “I saw him and Brad talking about what happened with Braco. Apparently neither of them did it so-“

“So you being you, you asked them about it.” Bonnibel mumbled with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Carry on.”

“Ash was nice about it all, surprisingly, and he told me that _you_ lashed out at him when he asked about something personal.”

Marceline snorted. “What did he ask?”

“Something about last year.”

“Last year?”

“Yes, Keila, last year. As in the year I broke Ash’s arm.” Marceline’s brain was working furiously fast as she tried to connect the dots and figure out why her ex and his buddy had a plan to frame her for something that-

“Brad was… he was shocked. Didn’t know Ash saw you do it and now he’s frickin angry that he’s still the number one victim.”

“Wait, why does this matter?” Keila asked. “This happened ages ago, he’s getting his cast taken off next week.”

Bonnibel’s brain clicked. “Why do you think he’s in a cast?” Silence. “Someone cursed him.”

Keila paled and sat down, giving Bonnibel a strange look from beside her.

“You can’t be serious.” Rose mumbled as she swiped around behind her to grab Jake’s arm. “Why?” She gave Marceline an odd look as she asked, watching as Bonnibel played with the older girls fingers.

“I didn’t do anything.” Marceline groaned. “I promise you. It’s probably Ash who shoved him down the stairs or something; he was always talking about how much Braco annoyed him.”

“I don’t know, Marceline.” Jake whispered with a wary look. “He’s being pretty chummy with him as of late.”

“ _Exactly,_ ” She sighed exasperatedly, putting her head in her hands. “He wants everyone to think they’re still friends. Braco might not have seen him do it.”

“Okay, fine. And if you’re right? That still doesn’t explain what curse Ash used or his intentions or why no one has said anything about Braco being cursed.”

Marceline sighed. “I’m going to my room. You coming?” Bonnibel smiled and nodded, collecting her things and leaving with a bye to her friends.

* * *

 

“It’s kinda cute.” Rose muttered as she and Bonnibel walked up to the ravenclaw tower. Bonnibel frowned, eyebrow arching as they came to the door. “Y’know, you and Marceline. The hickeys are… weird but I’m glad you’re happy.”

Bonnibel ignored the blush growing on her cheeks and listened to the riddle instead.

“At night they come without being fetched. By day, they are lost without being stolen. What are they?” Rose’s eyes rolled up in thought and Bonnibel sighed gently, already knowing the answer because she got the exact same one three years ago.

“Stars.” Her friend seemed surprised at how quickly she had come up with the answer and Bonnibel smiled at her over her shoulder. “The door needs to come up with some better riddles. Got the same one during my third year.”

Rose’s mouth made a perfect ‘O’ shape coupled with a nod that made Bonnibel smirk lightly. It was probably incredibly self-centered of her to say so but she took deep pride in knowing that she was the smartest in her year. Rose came a close second, of course, but it wasn’t too close.

“What are you expecting in your Owls?”

“Outstanding, obviously.”

“You’ll get them all, don’t worry about it Bonnibel.” Bonnie grinned over at Rose who was now sitting down on the couch against the wall.

“So will you, I’m going to assume that you’re going to wing the written potions exam and get all the questions right anyway.”

Rose huffed. “Probably. It _is_ incredibly hard though. I don’t know how your girlfriend does it.” There was a pause as Rose shifted her bag so that Bonnibel could slump down next to her. “Finn says he’s actually got a chance in defence against the dark arts thanks to her, which is bloody amazing considering he’s only good at quidditch and the practical side of charms.”

“Who isn’t good at charms in our year?”

“Emilie and I’m _still_ angry about the fact that she got head girl and neither of us did.”

Bonnibel gave a small laugh and a nod as a few other students filtered in, wandering up the boy’s dorm room and making idle chatter. “Yeah, she’s not the worst choice though, is she? That’d be-“

“Emilies sister?”

“Yes! The brutish girl who’s sole purpose is to _break_ the first years with her immense knowledge on muggle sports.” They both gave a chuckle and Rose sighed as she watched the arms of the clock across from them tick along.

“What’s she called again?” She mumbled out, eyes narrowing in thought. “Lucy, Lacy? No… Lara!”

“Yes!” Bonnibel gasped, still recovering from her laughter. “Oh my god how are they related?”

“They are halfbloods, you know. Maybe Emilie got her elegance from the magical side of the family.”

“True.”

The explosion from just outside the door startled them both immensely. But then Marceline opened the door and grinned at them both, face framed by slightly signed hair.

“It worked!” She yelled, looking behind her to grin at an equally happy Finn and a coughing Jake. Bonnibel still did not have a clue what just happened.

“ _What_ worked?” Rose very nearly shrieked.

“I just got into the ravenclaw tower without a password.”

“Obviously, but what the hell just happened?” She was still half-shrieking and the fact that she was sat directly next to Bonnibel made her wince.

“Oh! I uh… I think I blew up the door.” Bonnibel face palmed. “Dude, come on. Admit that it was freaking awesome.”

“It was _irresponsible._ You’re lucky this place is made of magic; some idiot slytherin boy came in yesterday by smashing one of the windows and it repaired itself.” Marceline rolled her eyes and quickly pointed her wand at the remains of the door. Before Bonnibel knew it, the door was being repaired.

“I’m like, the best witch ever. Remember?”

“Narcisist.” Finn muttered, walking away from his brother who was still recovering.

“You know it, Finnius.”

Finn groaned and turned back to help his brother into the room through the still settling smoke. Jake half-squinted half glared at Marceline as he straightened up and huffed, levelling a finger at her.

“ _You_ are-“

“The best, I know.”

“Problematic comes to mind.” Rose mumbled instead, cutting Jake off for the second time in that conversation. Bonnibel scoffed and elbowed her friend harshly, giggling ever so slightly as Marceline watched, very perplexed at the group.

“You guys are mean,” She pouted. “First I get blamed for shoving Braco, the next I’m being problematic. What next?” Rose said nothing, but it was clear that she was thinking something or other about Bonnibel’s more than friend.

Bonnibel sighed.

“When are we all free for a day?”

“Today. Right now.” Jake grumbled, still peeved about being cut off by Rose. “We’re all here.”

“Alright, lets go to hogsmeade.” Apparently, there were no objections about the sudden trip as Finn and Jake began to walk back out the door, followed by a grumbling Rose and a rather stormy Marceline.

Her girlfriend came first.

“Are you okay?” Bonnibel asked quietly, reaching down to hold her friends hand. Marceline hummed but despite her content façade, brought her arms to cross over her chest.

Bonnibel took the hint and sped up to Rose. “You’re being mean to her.”

Rose snorted. “Like she wasn’t mean to us?”

“I’m fed up of hearing this. You can’t fight fire with fire, Rose. Can’t you two at least be civil?”

Her friend took a glance back at the Slytherin, hard glare eventually turning to a neutral expression. “Fine. She’s still hiding something though.”

Bonnibel took that as the best answer she was going to get, and remained silent throughout the walk to hogsmeade.

Turns out, a trip to hogsmeade with the group was an incredibly awkward one. Something was definitely going on between Jake and Rose, Finn looked as stressed as ever and Marceline was being left out of almost every conversation.

“You guys are stressing me out,” She muttered once they got to the three broomsticks. She sat next to Finn, away from both Rose and Marceline, and glared over at her friends.

Rose scoffed. “We didn’t have to come here.” _That_ almost brought Bonnibel to tears. It seemed she was having one of those days.

Marceline sighed gently and stopped fiddling with her tie, glancing up at Bonnibel with a small smile. “I know why you wanted us to come. I appreciate it, really I do, but it seems that your friends want my head on a stick right now and I’m finding it very hard not to punch something hard.”

“I’m sorry.” Bonnie mumbled out weakly to all of them, but mostly to Marceline. “You all seemed to be getting along just fine a few weeks ago and I guess I just thought things were improving.”

“I dislike people who have something to hide.” Rose grumbled with a pointed stare at Marceline who was suddenly very pale.

The slytherin gave Bonnibel a worried look but all she could offer was a small shrug and a watery smile.

She gave a sigh. “My mother died when I was young. I never really got over it I guess. I’m not going home this year because my dad is… he’s just my dad and I hate him a lot, okay?” There was a collective nod throughout the table. “I have anxiety and stuff and I have to take crappy muggle medication but I’m getting better.” Rose looked down at her lap. Bonnibel felt terrible. “I’m sorry about what I put you all through last year. I was dealing with a bad relationship and Keila was my only friend.”

“And you survived all that?” Finn whispered out as if Marceline had just told them about a near death experience she just had. The slytherin nodded and laughed.

“Apparently.”

“Sorry for treating you like a monster.” Rose mumbled out, unsure of what else to say. “It’s just… Bonnibel has been my friend since our first year. I care about her, you know?”

“So does Marceline,” Bonnibel replied for her girlfriend. “I sorta thought you two would be like best friends or something.” She glanced over at Marceline with a rather sad smile.

Marceline snorted, but smiled all the same. “Your best friend versus your girlfriend? Sounds like a really bad muggle book.” Bonnibel scowled. “What? It does. Girl gets together with a boy; best friend doesn’t like him so they compete over him. Does this not sound really cliché to you guys?”

“No fighting over her guys,” Jake joked with a laugh. “She’s stressed enough as it is.”

“Not true, that’s Marceline.”

“Hey! No, it’s not. I’m… chill. Ish.” The table laughed in response to Marceline’s excuse and Bonnibel leaned over the table to kiss her friends cheek.

“Whatever you say,” Then she turned to address the rest of the table, hand searching for Marceline’s on the table. “Can you all get along now? Yes, that means you and Jake too, Rose. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two have been acting off lately.” Her friend glanced at the other boy in question, cheeks coloured with something that Bonnibel couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“I’m pregnant.”

That wasn’t exactly what she was expecting.


	6. Chapter Six - I'll Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Festivities and all that. This is also a short chapter, sorry 'bout that.   
> Fluff ahead~!

“When did that happen?” Bonnibel shrieked. For once, it was her shouting at Rose and not the other way around. The ravenclaw glanced at Jake and Marceline and gave a sullen look to Finn before looking back at Bonnibel.

“We think it was last month.”

Marceline snorted. “Think?”

“Yes, okay, we do it a lot.” Rose went back to her usual shrieking. Marceline rolled her eyes and leaned towards Bonnibel.

“Hey, the good thing is that I can’t get you pregnant.” She leaned away with a wink and Bonnibel looked as if she was between confusion and embarrassment.

Embarrassment won out. “Sh-Shut up, oh my god.”

“Look,” Jake cut in. “We can deal with it. We’ve still got eight months and we’ll get our parents to help us out, right honey?”

“You’re choosing to have it then?” Bonnibel whispered out. At Rose’s nod, she slumped back in her seat and sighed. “Good. I’m happy for you.”

Finn, who’d been staring at Jake throughout the entire conversation, finally spoke up. “So, I’m going to be an uncle?” At his brother’s nod, Finn perked up. “Awesome. I’m gonna be the best uncle!”

“Hell yeah you are,” Marceline agreed. “You can teach the lil tyke how to play quidditch and you can pass on my knowledge about defence against the dark arts. Dude, you could levitate-“

“There will be no levitating of my child, thank you.” Rose shrieked once more. Despite this, Marceline went on and Bonnibel started giggling.

“I can totally teach the kid potions.”

Jake’s brow arched. “How? It’s not like we’re all going to live together, Marceline.”

Marceline rolled her eyes again. “No. I’m getting married to that one,” She pointed over at Bonnibel with a smirk. The ravenclaw soon stopped her giggling to stare at Marceline wide eyed. “She’s going to be the godmother right, Rose?”

Rose nodded dumbly, staring over at Bonnibel with a small smile. “Married?”

“We haven’t even talked about it,” Bonnibel explained as she watched Marceline talking excitedly with Finn.

“Damn, she’s smitten.” Jake muttered, gaining the attention of everyone on the table. Marceline glared silently, mumbling something under her breath before Bonnibel grabbed her hand on top of the table.

“We need to talk about getting married, Marcy.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll be your uber hot roommate.” It was Bonnibel’s turn to roll her eyes this time.

“ _No_ I mean we have to at least plan what the weddings going to be like,” She mumbled around her increasing embarrassment. “Who’s going to be the best man, the bridesmaids? If the baby is a girl she can totally be a really cute flower girl and-“

“I wanna be the flower girl.” Finn cut her off with a pout. Bonnibel grinned.

“Of course, Finn is the flower girl and… wait will you be wearing a suit? Oh god please wear a suit.”

“I am _not_ wearing anything fancy.” Marceline grouched. “Too… expensive for a one off occasion.”

“Is this because you can’t tie a tie?” Bonnibel teased, completely ignoring the comment Marceline had made.

Rose giggled at Marceline’s offended look to the ravenclaw and watched as she gave an overly dramatic gasp. “She can’t? Who ties your tie in the morning?”

“Keila.” Marceline mumbled. “Sometimes Bon if she’s been with me,”

“Been with you?” Rose teased, giving Bonnibel a good eyebrow wiggle. Her friend huffed and rolled her eyes. “Is that often, Marceline?”

“Oh yeah,” The slytherin replied with a smirk. “Like, nearly every night, right babe?”

“I hate both of you.” Bonnibel grumbled. “And you two,” She levelled a glare at the two boys next to her, who were laughing silently at the three girls.

“What did I do?” Finn whined. “It’s not my fault you’re easily embarrassed.”

Marceline’s smirk grew. “Kids got a point, honey,”

“Don’t ‘honey’ me, sweetie.” Bonnibel shot back, ignoring Jake’s odd scoff and eye roll.

“This is really gay.” Marceline whispered.

“You’re really gay.” Finn said immediately, grinning at Rose and Jake as if he had made them proud with his weak insult. Marceline frowned and turned back to face Bonnibel.

“This guy says I’m gay. Imagine that,” Bonnie copied Jake in his eye rolling and kicked her girlfriend’s shin under the table. “Hey! What was that for?” Marceline quickly retaliated, gently booting the younger girl’s leg in return.

Jake and Rose very quickly went into a conversation about the baby, and Finn was pulled into it when they started talking about needing a babysitter. All three of them were oblivious to the game of footsy under the table until Marceline’s foot slammed into Bonnibel’s chair leg, earning a crunch and a hiss from her mouth.

“I swear if the kid turns out like these two, I’m disowning it.” Jake said through a half laugh at Marceline’s frozen look of pain.

“It’s them for now,” Rose said to her boyfriend. “And are you okay, Abadeer?”

“U-Uh… yeah?” She replied, giving a forced smile as Bonnie giggled lightly. “Shut up, you moved your leg you absolute cheater.”

Bonnibel gave a dramatic gasp. “How dare you accuse _me_ of cheating.” Marceline rolled her eyes. “We should probably go back to the castle, though.” Bonnibel sighed. “I need to revise for my written potions exam tomorrow.”

“I’ll help,” Marceline said with a smile, perking up as the group began to get up from their seats. “Only if you’ll walk me through the charms one.” Rose smiled at the two and shook her head.

“Aren’t you supposed to be practicing for the match in two weeks?”

Marceline shrugged, watching Finn and Jake walk out the door without them, and then turned her attention back to Rose. “We’re going to lose anyway,” she muttered. “We’re against the Gryffindors and their seeker is a complete and utter-“ Marceline trailed off into a series of grumbles, slipping her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she followed after Rose and Bonnibel.

“Finn wants to try out for the team. Y’know, considering Theo is leaving in a few months.” Rose said with a smile, watching as her boyfriend and his brother began to shove each other around.

Marceline’s mouth twisted in thought, staring at the blonde boy and evaluating his stature. “He’d make a good seeker, sure. Could be a great keeper though if he put his mind to it. Hell, I wouldn’t mind going against the kid.” Rose smiled gently and leaned forwards to whisper into Bonnibel’s ear.

Marceline couldn’t quite hear what she said, but she heard the words ‘you did good,’ and Bonnibel blushed not long after.

_This should not be allowed,_ Marceline thought to herself as she glanced at Bonnie asleep beside her, _I don’t even think it is. Ravenclaws have to stay in their rooms right? Like everyone else. Why hasn’t anyone said anything?_

She was pulled from her thoughts when Bonnibel sighed, blowing warm air against Marceline’s jaw.

“What time is it?” Marceline shrugged and turned to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

“Five past four.”

Bonnibel hummed gently and turned over so that she was on her back. “Do you have any classes tomorrow?”

“Nope. I need to practice with my team at five, though.”

“Try to sleep, Marcy.” Bonnibel cooed, brushing hair out of her friends face to place a kiss on her cheek.

“I’ve been trying for the past five hours,” She complained. “Isn’t there a spell for this sort of thing?”

“Marcy, honey, if someone cast a sleeping spell on you it could go terribly wrong.” Marceline huffed and looked over at Bonnibel.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I went to sleep at eight, unlike some people. I’ve had a perfect eight hours.” Marceline scowled at Bonnibel’s pretty little smile.

“You’re stupidly cute.” She grumbled.

Bonnibel gave a small giggle, and even that was cute to Marceline’s sleep dazed brain. “Thanks. Try to sleep?” Marceline was about to say that she would like to spend this time to go out and practice quidditch, but Bonnie leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of her lips.

Marceline glared. “Fine.”

Of all the times it had to snow, the weather chose the day Marceline had to practice her ass off with her team for the quidditch match at the end of the year. The worst part was that it didn’t even settle, it just melted into a weird slush on the grass and made everyone’s day difficult. As much as Marceline hated it, she smiled a little when she thought of Bonnibel’s reaction.

“Alright, team. Let’s practice. Marceline, get up there and do your thing.”

Marceline rolled her eyes. _Nice pep talk, Georgie._ The girl gave her a too sweet smile and the team began to ready themselves in position.

“Is it true?” One of the chasers muttered, glancing over at Marceline as a beater whispered something into her ear. The beater nodded and grinned, his hair already damp and flat on his skull. “Is she good in-“ Marceline would have heard whatever stupid thing came out of her mouth if she hadn’t saw a flash of gold amidst the falling white. She shot off almost immediately, eyes narrowed and hands gripping painfully tight on the broom.

The rest of the team had pretty much stopped, all staring at her as she reached out and swiped the snitch out of the air with her right hand, steering herself and the broom back down to where the chaser girl was.

“What were you saying?” The chaser girl opened her trembling mouth; probably about to make some lame excuse, but her words were cut off by a slow clap and an all too familiar laugh.

“If I’m still caught up on quidditch news, I assume that was record breaking-ly quick.” Dumbledore’s voice was definitely more gravelly than what Marceline remembered last. The slytherin turned in the air to stare solemnly down at the old man, who was smiling through his half-moon spectacles and standing beside a wide-eyed Theo Erewyn, the Gryffindor seeker. “I must say, you’ve really improved since the last time I saw you.” He commented softly, it was almost under his breath but Marceline supposed that the old man was too ‘nice’ to mutter about students while they’re in front of him. She dropped down to the ground with a scowl, sliding off her broom so that she could glare at both Dumbledore and Theo.

“What do you want?” It wasn’t necessarily pointed at only one of them, but she did have Dumbledore in mind when she said it. Theo thought it was towards him.

“Headmaster wanted me to watch you play, of course.” He chirped. “That _was_ amazingly quick,” It was coupled with a smile but there was this underlying tone of ‘but I could do better’ in his voice that made Marceline scoff. “I guess winter games are easier because the snitch is easy to see.”

_The snitch is always easy to see. It’s gold for a reason._ “Yeah, well. You won’t have any problem with it then will you?” Marceline grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Georgie stepped up beside her, peering up at Dumbledore with a grin before patting Marceline on the back.

“Well. I guess it’s too cold to continue. You can go back to the castle now,” Marceline was about to retort that she’d been in colder weather before but the way Dumbledore was just standing there waiting for her to say something to him put her on edge.

“Yup, bye.”

Marceline found herself trudging down the hallway towards the Ravenclaw tower without even thinking about it. After the quidditch practice and a few spares, she really, desperately needed to see Bonnibel for a good few hours to make her feel even remotely prepared for the match.

After telling the door to get lost twenty times, she was eventually let in by a ravenclaw passing by. Marceline shot the girl a smile before closing the door behind her with closed eyes and not enough mental energy for another social interaction.

“Hey Marceline!” Jake called. “Joining us for our study group?”

Marceline groaned internally _and_ externally, wrenching her eyes open in search of her girlfriend. Bonnibel was sitting on the end of the couch, beside Phoebe and Jake, with a huge smile on her face. The slytherin slowly walked in, carefully skirting around Rose and Finn who were huddled around the table on the floor, and then simply threw herself, rather gracefully, onto Bonnibel’s lap and kissed her.

There was a small sound that came from the back of Bonnie’s throat, but it was soon drowned out by a content hum as the younger girl pulled away with a grin, playfully hitting Marceline’s shoulder to try to remove her from her lap. Her friend simply pouted and slithered into the small space between Bonnibel and Phoebe.

“You’re no fun,” Marceline grouched. “Why’re you having a nerd fest and why didn’t you invite me over?”

“Bonnibel didn’t want you ‘distracting’ her.” Rose spoke, sending them both a smirk as she continued scribbling something down onto her parchment. “Plus, why do you want to join in if you think it’s for nerds?”

“To distract, obviously.” Marceline replied. Bonnibel huffed and closed her book, apparently deciding in her head that Marceline needed attention.

Finn sounded like he very nearly almost threw up, making a face and everything as Bonnibel leaned over to kiss Marceline. Rose rolled her eyes at the Gryffindor and quietly smirked to herself as she continued to study. It was only when Marceline started whining that the rest of the group looked up from their books, only to find that Bonnibel was using one hand to tug at the slytherin’s tie and the other to scrape her nails down the back of her neck. Phoebe huffed and simply stood up to move away from the two girls, sitting down next to Finn with one last pointed look at Bonnibel.

Jake was the one to pull the girls away from each other yet again, laughing when he saw how red Marceline was. “And that’s a perfect example of why you weren’t invited,” He said through breathy chuckles. Marceline simply glared at him. “Shouldn’t you be practising for this afternoon? Last match of the year and all that?”

Marceline anxiously gnawed on her bottom lip. Sure, quidditch came to her like breathing for some people, but sometimes she forgot to do the latter and ended up having a panic attack over nothing. Especially during a match.

“Uh, yeah. Got some practice this morning.” She half lied. A good fifteen minutes wasn’t nearly enough to prepare the slytherin team but she wasn’t going to tell any of them that. Bonnibel _finally_ let go of her tie and Marceline found it easier to think straight. “We’re gonna lose anyway so, there wasn’t even a reason for me to do it.”

Finn snorted. “Theo isn’t a good seeker like you. He’s just cocky and arrogant.” Marceline rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Bonnibel’s cheek. Then her jaw. Then her neck. Bonnibel pushed her away with a smile before Jake had another reason to pull the other girl away.

“You’re infuriatingly attractive.” The ravenclaw grumbled under her breath. Marceline’s mouth tipped up into a smirk and she leaned forward for another kiss. Jake placed his hand there instead.

“You,” He said, pointing to the younger girl. “Study. Marceline, stop distracting.”


	7. Chapter Seven - Waiting Is All We Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA the filler chapter part one. (that's right, there's two of them. Well, the next chapter is half filler half plot??? ish??) This is a small chapter again I'm sorry for the wait.

The end of the year match went surprisingly downhill for the Gryffindor team. The slytherin’s ended up with over three hundred points _and_ Marceline managed to snatch the snitch away from Theo’s reach. The poor boy had only just noticed that he could reach out and grab the hovering gold ball when Marceline darted past him, gloved hand taking what was probably Theo’s hopes and dreams of becoming a professional quidditch player.

She regretted nothing.

While the rest of the slytherin team celebrated in the common room with a few students from other houses, Marceline was sat in her room waiting on Bonnibel so that she could sleep and then spend a week away from everyone. The door opened a good ten minutes after the songs started outside and Keila poked her head through the gap.

“Bonnie is celebrating with us,” She said. “Ash is nowhere in sight and Brad is sulking in his room. Want to come out and join us?”

“Nope. I’ll wait here in peace and quiet away from you buffoons. Remember last year when that Oxten girl set the curtains on fire?”

Keila rolled her eyes. “Come on,” She mumbled, stepping into the room to grab Marceline’s arm. “Don’t be a Brad. You hate Brad.” The other girl managed to get her friend off the edge of the bed with a small tug.

Marceline bit her lip and glanced at the door. “Bonnie’s out there?”

“Yup.” Keila replied, pulling her arm some more. “Promise. Come on, you won the match for us.”

As much as Marceline hated being the centre of attention, her parents had taught her to be proud of her achievements and she had always been proud of winning a match against the Gryffindor’s, as cliché as that was.

“Fine.” She finally gave in. “But only because Bonnie’s there.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go chat up your girlfriend,” As soon as Marceline left the room Keila shut the door with a small smile. Maybe Bonnibel could help Marceline get over her social anxiety. Maybe.

Marceline was met with a loud roar of her name as she wandered into the common room, Keila shuffling in behind her with a thumbs up. The older girl glanced around the room and found Bonnibel sat on the couch next to one of Keila’s friends.

“You know, I’ve always thought Marceline would make a good chaser. Or a beater. Keepers and Seekers have to be nimble and graceful.” He was saying, scratching his scruffy excuse of a beard.

“I can be graceful.” Marceline stated as she sat on the arm of the couch. “Also, I’m too weak to be a beater; their bats are the heaviest things I’ve ever tried to lift in my life.”

“Right,” The boy laughed. “I think you’re lying but whatever. If I can lift a bat _and_ get around the pitch, I think you can too.” Marceline opened her mouth to retort that she was fragile and could probably break her wrist if she flicked her wand too hard, but Keila spoke up from behind her.

“Guy, you’re forgetting that Marceline has to save her strength for a certain somebody,” Her friend shot a suggestive glance Bonnibel’s way and Guy laughed.

Bonnibel audibly gasped. “I thought you were a nice person.” She said to Guy. “Not as vile minded as these two.”

“Vile minded, eh babe?” Marceline smirked. “If that’s what you wanna call it, go for it.”

“It’s more of a suggestive imagination.” Keila provided for her friend, who nodded. “It’s not our fault we’re all born with different powers.”

Bonnibel huffed and crossed her arms. “It’s distasteful.” She finally declared, earning a small snort from her girlfriend.

“Fine. No more hickeys for you then.” Marceline said, smiling when Bonnibel’s face dropped. “That’s what I thought.”

“Infuriating.”

The celebrations finally ended at around midnight and as much as Marceline sort of enjoyed having her name chanted, she was damn happy when she fell face first onto the bed. From behind her Bonnibel laughed in the doorway, finding the sight of her usually composed friend sprawled across the dark green bed.

“Make some room for me too, you big lug.” Marceline replied with something but the pillow muffled it, earning another chuckle from Bonnie. “What was that? Sorry I don’t speak mumble.” Bonnibel continued in jest. Marceline finally rolled onto her usual right side of the bed and smiled contently.

“I’m going to miss you, I hope you know that.”

“Is that your way of saying that you love me?” The ravenclaw asked curiously, sitting on the edge of the bed so that she could tangle her hand in her friends hair. Marceline huffed and nodded her head.

“I guess? I’m really…” Her eyes rolled up in thought as she chewed nervously at her bottom lip. To be honest, part of her speechlessness was because Bonnibel’s fingers were massaging her scalp and she found everything suddenly very distracting. “You make everything okay and you make me happy and my heart hurts whenever you smile and whenever I kiss you my stomach disappears and I’m surprised I haven’t thrown up all over you yet-“ She was cut off by Bonnibel pressing a finger to her mouth.

“Okay, as much as the rest of that made me really happy I’m going to stop you there.” Bonnibel breathed with a look of mild disgust on her features.

Marceline pouted. “It’s true, though.” She very nearly whined. “You’re gorgeous and amazing and I think of you every second. Sometimes you’re not wearing clothes and I’m-“ At this point Bonnibel knew Marceline was just saying things to tease her. So she kissed her softly and enjoyed the content sigh that came from the slytherin’s mouth.

“Distasteful.” She repeated her words from before but this time there was a careful kindness in her words that made Marceline sigh some more and pull her closer. “I’m going to miss you too,” She mumbled when they finally broke apart. “It h0nestly hurts me to think about you spending your Christmas alone here.”

“I’ll be fine, babe, honestly. Some of my teammates are staying over break too, guy and his boyfriend aren’t going home either.” Marceline replied. “I’ll be in good company. Promise.”

They kissed again and for a while everything seemed to melt away until someone came knocking on Marceline’s bedroom door. The slytherin grumbled something or other before getting up and swinging the door open.

A tall, slender girl with a green tie similar to Marcelines came in, black hair a mess and arms folded across her chest. Bonnibel recognised the girl from the slytherin quidditch team and noticed the glare on her face straight away. Following behind her was an all too chipper hufflepuff girl who waved at Bonnibel and seemed to be _radiating_ energy.

“Amélie, I swear to god you better have a reason to be here.” _Amélie_ smirked and arched a perfect looking brow.

“When don’t I have a reason, _mon cher_?” Bonnibel was shocked to hear the French accent, but said nothing and instead watched as the French slytherin girl smirked some more and took a look round. “ _Mon Dieu,_ your room is messier than ever.” Marceline rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well. Who’s your friend?”

“Hm? Oh yes, this is my… _Ami? Non…_ acquaintance. Her name is Lena.”

“Heya,” The small hufflepuff chirped. “Sorry for the rude interruption, you girls were probably enjoyin’ yourselves yeah?” With a suggestive wink thrown towards Marceline, Bonnibel took note of the girl’s cockney accent, Lena continued. “I just wanted to know if you could help me out yeah, loves?”

“With what?” Bonnibel asked, saving Marceline from snapping and yelling something at the two girls.

“Lena is trés gay, _comme vous deux._ ” She added the last part under her breath but Bonnibel gave Amélie no attention and instead peered over at Lena.

Short, scruffy hair and spiky bangs, tie hung loosely around an unbuttoned and untucked shirt. The assumedly younger girl even had a rainbow bracelet. Yes, it was quite obvious that Lena was definitely not straight.

“Of course.” Amélie mirrored Bonnibel in inspecting the other girl and there was a soft smirk on her face that only Bonnibel saw. The other slytherin must have noticed that she was smiling because the smile was gone as quick as it came.

“Elle veut des conseils.”

“English, love?” Lena asked. Amélie sighed.

“Advice. I can’t give her any on this subject of course.”

“Y’What? Please tell me you’re having a laugh.” Even when Amélie sent her a cold glare, Lena still carried on. “What were you saying about the lead singer of Gargoyle Girls? ‘Hon hon hon, j’adore that booty like a fine baguette. Oui oui’.”

“I do _not_ sound like that.”

“Hon hon hon Eiffel tower.”

“Lena-“

“Oui oui I cannot escape this box.”

“Lena Oxten I swear to god if you do not shut up I will hurt you.”

Marceline finally gave up. “Everyone except Bonnibel can leave and come back tomorrow. You’re both staying right?”

“Oui oui.”

“ _Unfortunately._ ” Amélie ground out through clenched teeth.

Bonnibel watched as the two girls exited Marceline’s room, still bickering and Lena still shouting random French words that didn’t make sense. “They kind of remind me of us in our first year,” She mused as Marceline collapsed back on the bed with a huff.

“I guess? I never made fun of your german though.”

“Okay, true. _But_ we still bickered like an old married couple.” Marceline smirked quietly to herself as Bonnibel sighed and laced their fingers together. “We should get changed and for the last time, no I do not need assistance.”

Marceline pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Saying goodbye to Bonnibel was one of the hardest things Marceline has ever done in her entire life. She watched as the younger girl left the castle and continued staring after her even when the doors had closed behind her.

* * *

 

One week suddenly seemed like months and months.

“You’ll see her again in like seven days, dude.” Keila reassured. “Come on, we have a good hour before Dumbledore’s speech. If you’re lucky I might let you sleep for a half hour.”

Marceline gave her friend a small smile, thanking her and following the other girl down to the dungeons. “Did Ash go home?” She found herself wondering aloud.

“Uh. I think so; Brad seemed pretty lonely in the common room this morning.” A pause, and then, “Why?”

“I just _really_ don’t feel like running into him this week. As much as I hate Christmas anyway, he’ll make the tiny ounce of festiveness I have left in me leave my soul forever.”

Keila snorted. “Dramatic. I get you though.”

They found themselves in front of the moving wall and almost as soon as Marceline got into the common room, she threw herself down on the couch and groaned at how hard it was.

“Wake me up when we have to leave.”

“Will do, Marcy.”

* * *

 

Guy and his boyfriend, an unknown hufflepuff with stubble and a pale face, were sat waiting for them at the nearly empty slytherin table. The few hundred students left were also occupying random house’s tables. Lena and Amélie were on the Ravenclaw table talking to a few other students and Brad was alone at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore took one glance around at the students as the last few dribbled in through the doorway and seated themselves wherever. “For the next seven days, all of you here will spend Christmas within the castle and around hogsmeade. On Christmas day, I would advise you to come down at seven for your post and dinner will be in here at twelve. Thank you all and I wish you a very merry Christmas,”

Marceline rolled her eyes and was the first one to stand and leave the great hall. Not two hours into the week and she already wished that Bonnibel was still in the castle.

The castle halls were the type of silent that was only available in a horror movie, Marceline’s steps bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout. She didn’t really know where she was going until she got to a familiar wooden door that was invitingly open. Marceline knew that Professor Petrikov was probably still at the staff table in the great hall, chatting to Dumbledore about the new term and his lessons.

Marceline wandered into the room, eyeing the messy desk and the globe with moving water in the far corner. That must have cost Simon a lot. Maybe too much, now that Marceline thought about it.

There was the faint sound of chatter from outside the window and as Marceline looked out onto the lake, she saw students walking idly across the fresh snow. Someone coughed from behind her.

“I figured you’d be here.” Marshall said quietly. “How’re you holding up?”

She shrugged and turned to face him. “Same as every Christmas. Where’s Simon?”

“Dumbledore requested us to join him in his office. I was told to come and retrieve you, sis.” Marshall explained with a smirk. She groaned quietly but followed him to the headmaster’s office.

As soon as they walked into the overly large room Marceline immediately felt uneasy about the whole ordeal. Simon was already laughing over something Albus had said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek as he turned in his seat to address the two students now in the doorway.

“Marceline! How nice of you to join us today,” Albus greeted with a smile as he stood from his seat at his desk. Marceline glanced over at Marshall unsurely, gnawing unconsciously on her bottom lip. “Your father sent me a letter addressed to you, why he didn’t use your owl I’ll never know but he’s always been a strange fellow.”

“Tell me about it,” She grumbled under her breath. “I assume you have it?”

“Of course, of course. But first, I’d like to know if you’re attending the yule ball next year? We’re hosting it on January 17th.” At Marceline’s frown, Dumbledore smiled to himself. “Ah I forgot you came in late during the Hallowe’en feast.”

“Yeah, I’m totally not going to that.” Marceline replied. “Balls aren’t my thing, sorry.” Marshall snorted and muttered something under his breath, and Marceline just then realised how that sounded. She rolled her eyes.

“The rest of the quidditch teams are going,” Albus persuaded. “And with your exceptional playing I expect your team will want you there.”

“Fine. I’ll go. Can I have my letter now?” Luckily, when Albus handed over the envelope with her name on it above the family seal, she saw that it hadn’t been opened because of the magic seal on the front, still intact. It _looked_ intimidating to Marceline, although with the seal being black and centred with a skull in front of a double axe it was bound to intimidate someone. She immediately thought of Ash quivering at the sight of the letter and smirked lightly.

Simon cleared his throat. “Your dad wants you to have this, too. Your butler has been keeping it all year as per request of Hudson.” _Butler_. Marceline still had to get her head around the fact that they had a butler. Maybe Ash wasn’t the most pompous prissiest person at Hogwarts. Maybe it was her and Marshall. Still, Marceline pulled herself out of her thoughts for enough time to grab the parcel from her uncle and professor.

“Why does she get all the cool stuff?” Marshall spoke up.

Albus chuckled lightly as always and sat back down at his desk. “You’ve already received your letter dear boy. What else do you want from your father of all people?” Marceline blinked. Did Dumbledore just throw shade at her dad? Her respect for the headmaster rose ever so slightly but _still_ managed to stay in the negatives.

“Right, well, it’s been a pleasure as always, Albus.” Simon quickly said, before Marceline could say anything that may result in her getting expelled. “We’ll be going, right Marceline?”

Marceline hummed. “Yeah, sure.” Not bothering to wait for the others, Marceline swiftly turned on her heel, staring curiously at the two items in her hands, and walked out of the office.

* * *

 

 _Day two,_ Marceline thought to herself, _stupid monologue diary thing._ She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and stood from her bed. No sleep as usual meant that Keila would probably find her asleep on the floor somewhere. The letter and parcel were still on her bedside table, taunting her with the seal and brown paper.

She began to glare at the two offending objects until she realised why she was out of bed; Bonnibel had promised to send her a letter every day and even though Marceline had some doubts about that, the idea filled her with a little bit of hope.

And apparently that was all she needed.

The great hall was very nearly empty, save for her friends in the back corner on the slytherin table and a few other students from different houses, and Marceline sighed in relief; the last thing she needed was to be surrounded by a bunch of imbeciles as she opened her letter from Bonnibel.

“You’re up early,” Guy commented as she neared the table. Amélie was sat next to him rolling her eyes at something Keila had said and her hufflepuff friend Lena had perched herself cross legged beside the French girl. Marceline’s friends were weird.

“Bon’s sending me a letter,” Marceline almost forgot to reply. “Gotta be up and ready for that.”

Keila smirked. “Better open it in private, Marce. Never know what she’s going to send you.” Marceline fought the urge to blush _and_ roll her eyes, and instead sat in between Guy and his still unnamed boyfriend.

“Amélie,” Lena whined. “I’m _bored_.” The hufflepuff’s hand reached out to grab at Amélie’s hand but the French student huffed and grabbed her friend’s wrist before she could. Marceline frowned.

“I swear…” Amélie grumbled under her breath before turning to the small hufflepuff. “Lena why don’t you go play in the snow or something?” Lena simply shrugged and pouted. “ _Merde,_ ” Amélie cursed under her breath. “Alright, fine. Come on lets go outside.”

Lena cheered enthusiastically and Amélie turned to address Marceline. “If I get a letter _please_ don’t open it.”

“Wouldn’t dream, Ames.” Marceline replied.

* * *

Bonnibel had missed her old bedroom and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was the same as how she left it; books and quills scattered on her desk, posters from bands that she liked (still liked) from last year. The pinkette sighed and threw her case down onto her bed, immediately flopping next to it to stare at the ceiling.

“ _Bonnie!_ ” The sound of her brother’s voice immediately put a grin on the girls face, forcing her to sit up to brace for the hug that Neddy quite literally flung at her. “You’re home!”

Bonnibel laughed gently. “Just like I said I’d be, Ned.”

“I got my first owl, have you seen her yet? Come on, I’ll show you!” The older girl was soon being dragged from her room into her brothers, where a brand new cage was sat on his drawers. The bird inside was a gorgeous, deep brown in colour and could easily fit into Bonnibel’s bag. “Her name is Elle, like your old nickname, isn’t she great?”

“She’s _wonderful_ Ned,” Bonnibel practically cooed over her brother’s excitement.

“Bonnie!” Their mother called from the kitchen. “You have a letter.”

 _Already?_ Bonnibel thought. _Can’t be Marceline because I haven’t sent her a letter yet. Maybe it’s Jake or Lady._

Both of her guesses were wrong. The letter was addressed to her from Finn, and her friends owl was clearly borrowed from his brother; Bonnibel remembered being told that Finn’s was a snowy white owl and the one that had delivered the letter had light brown feathers and dark eyes.

“Boyfriend?” Her mother teased when she passed it over. Bonnibel rolled her eyes and began opening the letter with a smirk.

“Finn used to have a crush on me, actually. I think he and Phoebe are dating now though, I don’t know what’s going on with those two.” Neddy stuck his tongue out, as if the very thought of being in a relationship disgusted him. Bonnibel just ruffled his hair and read the letter.

_Hey Bonnie!_

_Jake and Lady are arguing over who’s going to send you a letter, so if you get two separate letters from both of them you know why._

_Our family is weird man, as soon as we got home my parents left us at home with our older brother. Jake and Lady are happy about it though, they get some privacy while I have to use my old broom because Jerome broke my Fireball._

_How was your trip back? Mine was boring as Jake was too busy fussing over Lady because she’s pregnant._

_Tell me everything!!!_

__\- Finn._ _

 

Bonnibel smirked gently at her friend’s letter and made a mental note to send a letter back when she wrote to Marceline.

“Bonnie, dear, how have you been?” Her father greeted, happily obliging Neddy’s request to pick him up.

Neddy laughed and pointed at Bonnibel with a toothy grin. “Bonnie got beat up!”

“What?” Bonnibel asked gently, before her mother could even open her mouth to start requesting Dumbledore’s presence or something. “What makes you think that, Ned?”

“You have bruises.” Neddy replied, waving his finger around. Their parents both immediately started examining her before her mother finally found what Neddy deemed as ‘bruises’.

Bonnibel’s eyebrows shot up in realisation.

“I’m going to ask again,” Her mother said with an all too knowing smile. “Boyfriend?”

“N-No,” Bonnibel choked out, bringing her hand up to cover the side of her neck to hide the hickeys Marceline had left. “I-I… I’m not even- I don’t- I have a girlfriend.” _That could have gone a lot smoother._

“Oh, honey,” Her mother sighed, obviously seeing the fear in her daughter’s eyes with her maternal instincts. “Me and your father… we assumed you weren’t exactly the straightest of our kids.” _That_ was not what Bonnibel expected. “We figured you were gay when you started obsessing with that girl from the band you liked when you were eight,”

“ _What?”_ Bonnibel all but shrieked. “Are you telling me that you’ve known for almost ten years?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Anyway, who is she?”

“Uh, her name’s Marceline.” Bonnibel mumbled. Her mother’s brow arched and Bonnibel only then remembered all her letters home highlighting how damn _evil_ Marceline was and how she used to hate everyone.

Maybe her friends were right and she’d softened the girl down slightly.

“Do I get to meet her?” Neddy exclaimed from his father’s arms. Bonnie smiled gently, sighing as she glanced back down at the letter from Finn.

“Of course, Ned.”


	8. Chapter Eight - Swept Away By The Wonder Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short filler chapter, Christmassy and fluffy just for you guys. A more plot based chapter is coming up soooon. (lmao like, three months? idk.) focussing on Marceline (again) and stuff.   
> I swear I'll have a Bonnibel focussed chapter in the next three after that so, look out for some Peebles lovin'.   
> Sorry this took so long~!

_My mother keeps hinting that she wants you to come over one day, so if I suddenly invite you over, that’s not my doing. Not that I don’t want you to come visit me over the holidays! It’s just my parents are weird and my brother would throw something at you if you’re not exactly what he expects._

_Speaking of my brother, he’s pumped to go to Hogwarts. It kind of reminds me of myself at his age but less German girl learning to speak English and more Neddy being himself. How are you and Marshall? I hope you’re having fun in the castle, I’d hate for you to be bored over Christmas. Also I ~~love~~ miss youuuu. _

_What are you getting for Christmas? I have a gift for you but I’m not exactly the richest person on earth, so it’s not much._

  * __Bonnibel.__



 

Marceline smirked down at the letter, feet crunching in the snow as she wandered up the path to the little house. She was grateful for Simon who had allowed her to fly over to surprise her girlfriend, and pocketed the parchment as she got to the front step.

There was a wreath on the door, hung slightly lopsidedly with a little wooden sign with the saying ‘home is where family is’, that made Marceline smile. She knocked on the door twice and glanced back to the garden, eyeing a particular bird perched on the picket fence.

The door opened.

“Oh! You must be Marceline,” The man in front of her wore glasses, not as round as Bonnibel’s reading ones, with deep brown hair now fading into grey. He smiled at her and invited her in with a wave of his hand. “Bonnibel and her mother are in the room with Neddy. We’re just waiting on one more person,”

“Thanks for letting me stay.” Marceline said just before she opened the door.

Bonnibel didn’t really notice that the door had been opened at first. But then, Marceline guessed, a breeze from outside drifted into the room and Bonnibel looked up.

Her arms were around her faster than Marceline could even say ‘hey’.

“Hey,” Bonnibel beat her to it. “No offence but why are you here?”

Marceline grinned as lopsidedly as the wreath. “Christmas. Also, your mother somehow got in touch with Simon. Something to do with you missing me?”

It was odd to see Bonnibel out of her Hogwarts uniform and instead in jeans and what looked to be a hand knitted sweater. The younger girl rolled her eyes and sent a playful glare over to her mother.

“To be fair, I’ve talked about you a lot. All good things,” She paused and then narrowed her eyes at Marceline, smirking gently. Marceline felt her stomach implode. “For a change.” Bonnibel finally stepped away from the other girl and led her to the couch. Marceline perched on the edge of the seat.

It was then that she caught sight of the young boy in the corner, staring wide-eyed up at her. She gave him a wave and a smile, and he grinned back.

“Your girlfriend is nice.” The boy suddenly declared. Bonnibel’s father laughed from the doorway, watching as Neddy ran over to his mother whisper something in her ear.

“That’s like a massive compliment from Ned,” Bonnibel muttered to Marceline, taking her hand to play with the older girl’s fingers. Marceline hummed and smiled. “Dad, can I give her my present yet?”

“Why would you give me _your_ present?” Marceline joked.

Bonnibel’s dad looked damned proud. “Dad jokes! You picked a good one, honey.” Bonnibel just groaned and playfully swatted Marceline’s arm.

“Thanks, Rose seems to think that too.” Marceline smiled in contentment and allowed herself to be pulled back into the seat of the couch. “Mum, can I give Marceline the present I got her?”

Her mother shook her head. “Not until your sister gets here. We’ve always waited until everyone has their presents.”

Bonnibel sighed and turned to Marceline with a smile. “How have you been? I’ve been worried about you having to stay at the castle.”

“It’s not that bad, Bonnie,” Marceline muttered, returning the smile enthusiastically. “Simon and my friends are there so it’s not like I’m on my own.”

“Okay true,” Bonnibel said. “Maybe I was overthinking.”

“As always,” Her mother replied for Marceline with a chuckle. “Bonnibel, would you go with Neddy outside? He says he wants to make a snowman.”

Marceline almost let herself groan lightly at the smile that bloomed on her more than friends face. Of course, she _didn’t_ because Neddy was her girlfriend’s brother and Marceline definitely didn’t want to disrespect her family.

So she found herself being pulled outside by a red cheeked, smiling Bonnibel and a giddy Neddy, both of them stumbling into the snow and giggling like a pair of five year olds.

“Marcy and I will start on the base, okay Ned?”

Her little brother nodded and gave them a toothy smile. “I’m on head duty!” Marceline snorted and tried her best not to laugh at the innocence of Bonnibel’s brother. Her girlfriend, although trying not to smirk, slapped her shoulder playfully and told her to shut up.

“I wish I was on head duty,” Marceline said with a smirk, laughing when Bonnibel’s face flushed and grew dark.

“You are _vile;_ there is a kid within five feet of us.” The younger girl paused, sinking down into the snow to begin her work on the base of the snowman. “Oh, sorry no that’s not correct. There are two kids within five feet of me.” Marceline smirked some more and looked over her shoulder at Neddy.

The kid had already gotten a decent looking ball shape in front of him.

“Yeah, okay I’m immature. Bite me.” Bonnibel opened her mouth, cheeks a little pink from more than just cold, but before she could say anything, Marceline had her wand in her hand. “Let’s make a god damn snowman.”

“So _now_ you’re interested in this.” Bonnibel sang, watching curiously as Marceline began rolling two balls, both a different size to each other, using her wand. “I still can’t believe you can non-verbally cast spells.”

Marceline simply smiled and rolled the biggest of the snowballs so it was in the centre of the yard, and then she lifted the smaller one and settled it down on top of it. Neddy watched with wonder.

“Alright, Kid. Head goes on top; I trust you to do that while I and Bon get a carrot and something else to decorate it with.” Neddy nodded enthusiastically, waving as Marceline pulled Bonnibel back through the front door and down the hall to the kitchen.

Marceline was about to flick her wand to accio a carrot towards her instead of searching for one, but Bonnibel stood on her tiptoes to kiss her gently and pulled one out of a cupboard with her free hand.

They kissed some more, kind of maybe forgetting about Neddy being outside in the cold until she heard a yell of ‘I’ve done the head’ and Marceline snorted and laughed mid kiss.

“Immature,” Bonnibel muttered quietly, following her girlfriend back outside where the snowman’s body had been stacked. “Ned, why don’t you get the stones for his face and buttons? We’ll grab the arms, right honey?”

Marceline nodded and _finally_ got to accio something, watching the two twigs whiz past Bonnie’s head.

As she and Bonnibel placed the twigs on either side of the snowman with no problems, Neddy began work on the face, placing them around the area the carrot needed to go.

“Alright, little man. Let’s put the carrot on.”

“I want you both to pick me up.” Bonnibel gladly lifted her brother up, and was surprised when Marceline allowed Neddy to clamber onto her shoulder so he was between them. He stuck the carrot right in the middle of the top snowball and grinned at the finished product.

“Okay,” Marceline said under her breath. “That _was_ kinda fun.”

As they placed Neddy back down on the thick blanket of snow, there was a sudden cracking sound and a taller and older looking version of Bonnibel flashed into view at the end of the path. _Must be her sister,_ Marceline thought, _they look similar enough._

“Gracie!” Neddy was the first of the two Banner’s to run forwards, partly because Bonnibel had to untangle her hand from Marceline’s and wait for her sister to catch a projectile child. “Bonnie has a girlfriend now!”

Marceline figured that kids were definitely not the best at opening a conversation, but Bonnie didn’t seem to mind that she was being outed to anyone on the street who may have been listening.

“Damn, Elle, I figured you’d be on the same boat as Ned.” Gracie said with a grin, gladly accepting the hug from the other girl. And then, much to Marceline’s horror, Gracie’s eyes settled on her. “If you’re the girlfriend of my sister you’re getting a hug.”

Marceline shook her head politely, eyes pleading for Bonnibel to help her out of this damned situation, but her girlfriend shuffled over with her two siblings and engulfed her in a group hug.

* * *

 

After the Banner family had _finally_ settled down with the arrival of Gracie, Marceline found herself sat on the floor cross legged in front of Bonnibel with Neddy between them and their parents on the couch. Gracie was sat in the corner with a mug of hot chocolate, and Marceline presumed that she and Bonnibel could _somehow_ talk telepathically because whenever Marceline looked up at her, she was blushing furiously and glaring at her older sister.

“So,” Marceline started, drawing out the vowel _just_ because. “I kinda left your present at the castle.”

Bonnibel snorted. “Only you would do that,”

“I know and I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m not good at gift buying and it was too difficult to bring here so I promise I’ll give it you as soon as school starts back up.”

“Marceline, it’s fine. Like I explained in my letter, mine isn’t exactly the best present you’ll ever receive,” Marceline was about to say something sappy and disgustingly romantic, but her girlfriend began blushing again and her parents were in the room and this was all very awkward for Marceline. So she kept quiet.

“Gracie, that’s disgusting and you’re awful and-“

“I didn’t even do anything that time!” Gracie explained, grinning all the same when Bonnie blushed even harder. Marceline found it very hard not to smirk.

Bonnibel glared at her too. “Do you _want_ your present?”

“Depends on what it is, really.” Marceline muttered, smiling gently when Bonnie reached under the tree to retrieve a small, badly wrapped box. “Did you wrap this yourself?” Marceline said, feigning her impressed glance at the green and red paper.

“Neddy, you’re my new favourite person in the room.” Neddy gave a small fist pump and grinned when Marceline pouted.

Because of how badly wrapped it was, the paper was very quickly discarded and placed upon the pile of tape and paper and brightly coloured bows. She was now holding a small leather box, the lid of which was lifted gently and then promptly closed when she saw what was inside.

“Fu-“ She remembered there was a child in the room and peered back into the box. “ _Stop it._ ” Bonnibel’s mother began laughing, politely bringing her hand up over her mouth. “How did you- when?”

“Uh,” Bonnie rolled her eyes up in thought and made Marceline’s brain turn to mush when she bit her lip. _There’s a kid in the room_. “Just after your birthday, I think. Jake and I went down to Hogsmeade to buy gifts for everyone and as soon as I saw that, I just… I had to get it for you.”

“Oh.” To be fair, Marceline’s brain was still goo and she was still trying not to look at her friend’s mouth and was _still_ failing miserably. “Thanks. Really, this is _so_ cool.”

“What position?” The goo in Marceline’s head suddenly went into the gutter. As always.

“ _What?_ ” Bonnie very nearly smacked her arm, if not for the fact that Neddy was in the way and that she was, unabashedly, amused by her father’s choice of phrasing too.

“Quidditch, Marceline. I don’t want to know what you and my daughter-"

“Edmund!” Bonnibel’s mother exclaimed, earning a snort and a laugh from Gracie. “Neddy is right there.”

“Seeker,” Marceline muttered after everyone had recovered. Bonnibel had her head in her hands, trying to stop the blood rushing to her face. “I’m a seeker; Bonnie here is my cheerleader, right babe?”

“Shush. You’re an idiot.” Marceline grinned. “Will it fit? I got it in silver because I know that you slytherin’s are all about your house colours and I want it to be perfect.”

“It’s perfect, and I’m two hundred percent it would fit on the tree if you tried hard enough.” Gracie obviously somehow did something (Marceline was tempted to ask if she really was telepathic) because Bonnibel groaned and tilted her head to stare pointedly at her older sister.

“Marceline doesn’t have any tattoos, and even if she did it wouldn’t be on her leg.”

Gracie snorted and mumbled something that sounded like a ‘you’d know’. Bonnibel smirked in triumph and tilted forward on her knees, surprising Marceline with a kiss to the cheek.

“I’m glad you like your present. Wanna go for a walk?”

“Hm, sure. Can I use the bathroom real quick?” Instinctively, she glanced over at Bonnibel’s dad.

“Upstairs, last door at the end of the hallway.”

* * *

They walked for all of ten minutes until Bonnibel dragged her into a deserted park. It was still quite early in the morning, and no one ever really went out on Christmas day anyway. They kissed a little on the swing set until Bonnie flinched to the side, the side of her face sprinkled with snow.

“Wha-“

Another one hit Marceline’s side and she was just about to swear at whomever was throwing the snowballs when Neddy’s laugh filtered in from the entrance to the park.

“Ew, they were _kissing_.” Both girls flushed pink and Bonnibel awkwardly slid off the seat of the swing to help Marceline up.

Gracie was behind him. “Yeah, that’s gross right Ned?”

“Excellent maturity, Gracie.” Bonnibel droned. “Like you and your boyfriend don’t make out whenever you get the chance.” It was finally Gracie’s turn to blush, coupled with a glare and an uninterested façade.

Bonnie took it as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you feel like it! I always reply and I love hearing what you guys think!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short welcome back chapter for both you guys and myself. I can finally write on my laptop again!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mystery, me hiding a very obscure historical reference and my bad writing as usual.

Marceline’s stay at the Banner residence was over far too quick for her liking. Even Neddy said he wanted to spend more time with her, to which she responded with a ‘maybe next time’ and a ruffle of his hair. 

Gracie gave her a farewell hug (Bonnie did say something about Gracie being a big fan of hugs) and told her to look after her sister at the castle. Marceline nodded, smiled, and left the household feeling warm and fuzzy. 

The trip back to the castle was about as dull as watching paint dry, and as she touched down outside of the castle, she found herself yawning and wishing she were in bed. 

Instead of going to her room and sleeping for the rest of Christmas, Marceline wandered into the great hall in search of her friends. 

Only Lena and Amélie were sat at the slytherin table. 

“Merde,” Amélie was cursing under her breath. “Lena that’s not… how are you going to pass your charms class?”

“With my charm and good looks of course,” The hufflepuff replied. Marceline snorted, perching down on the seat beside the other slytherin girl. 

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Why on earth do you have to be so annoying?”

“You  _ love  _ me.” Lena sang jokingly, much to Amélies dismay. The poor French student grumbled something under her breath and tucked her chin against her chest. 

Marceline arched her brow. “Do you two need couples counselling or something?” 

Amélie flushed a bright red and began sputtering almost immediately. “N-No, God no!” Lena began laughing at the sight of her friend, bright red and denying everything. “She’s- I’m not  _ gay _ .”

“Yeah you are, Ames.” Marceline sighed. “I have a gaydar, remember?” She teased.

Amélie glared daggers at both of her ‘friends’ and crossed her arms over her chest. “You are evil. Both of you.” 

Lena smirked. “Weren’t you saying that you’d date a certain girl from a certain band the other day?” 

“I was- that was just a joke!” Amélie sputtered even more, finding it increasingly hard to stop the blush from creeping up her neck. “For the last time I’m  _ gay _ .”

Marceline remained quiet, trying hard not to laugh too hard at her friends slip up. Lena, on the other hand, burst out laughing once more. 

“We know, love.” 

“N-No, that came out wrong.”

“You just came out.” Marceline stated. “Ain’t nothing wrong with being a little gay.”

“I am the straightest one here.” 

“Sure, and Marceline isn’t in love with Bonnibel.” Lena replied, kicking Marceline’s shin under the table. “Face it, Ames, you’re gay.”

“Fine!” Amélie finally admitted. “I’m gay, but only because I appreciate the aesthetic that girls have.” 

“Sure,” Lena said, obviously not believing Amélie’s excuse. Then, when the three girls finally all settled down, the hufflepuff leaned forwards towards her friend. “I’m glad you came out.”

“It’s not like you gave me a choice.” The taller girl replied. “and anyway, I’m glad that I can say that I came out before you.”

Lena spluttered. “B-But.” 

“She’s got you there,” Marceline said with a smirk, switching sides to tease Lena. “You haven’t  _ really  _ said that you’re gay or not. I’m kinda hurt.” 

“I’m- I  _ am _  gay, though.” Lena practically yelled, earning a few death glares from the few pupils who had chosen to stay during the Christmas break. “I’ll prove it,” 

“Woah, woah,” Marceline began waving her hands, shaking her head to stop Lena from doing whatever she had in mind. “I really don’t need any  _ proof _ .”

Amélie, however, arched a brow and smirked down at her younger friend. Marceline cleared her throat. 

“Alright, I have no idea what’s going on between you two, but-“

“ _ Nothing _ .” Amélie hissed, giving Marceline’s shin a good hard kick. Lena tipped her head to the side, making both of the slytherin girls think of a lost puppy. “I hate you,” The French girl muttered under her breath. 

“Aw,” Lena whined, giving her friend a pout. “Don’t be like that,”

“Like what?”

“A grumpy lesbian.”

Marceline tuned them out. 

The end of Christmas break crept up on the students quicker than anyone could have really prepared for, and while most people were complaining about it, Marceline seemed to be the only student waiting in the great hall with a grin. 

Even Keila had a frown on her face, slumping down in her seat beside Marceline. 

“Can’t believe we’re straight back into it after today. And the ball is coming up which everyone will be stressing about, fuck sake.” Marceline’s brows shot up as soon as the curse word left Keila’s mouth, but her cousin simply went back to staring at the throngs of students that were filtering through into the great hall. 

Marceline took an occasional glance to see if she could seek out Bonnibel from the crowd. Pink hair was probably the easiest of the hair colours that Marceline could look for , but even when the students began walking to the tables Marceline found herself squinting. 

“Relax, dude.” Keila said with a soft smile. “She’ll be here; Bonnie wouldn’t miss the sorting ceremony.” 

Although her cousin was right, Marceline couldn’t help but anxiously scan the throngs of students over at the ravenclaw table. 

“Settle down, students,” Dumbledore’s voice filtered through the chatter of the pupils from his podium at the end of the great hall. At his command the students quietened down, and those few students who were still stood scurried to their tables. “Now,” Dumbledore continued. “In no less than two minutes our new first years will come through those doors and will find themselves at the heart of where they will be residing at for the next seven years. I do hope all of you   treat these students as you treat the other students here, ”

And honestly, even as the terrified looking first years entered and sat beneath the hat, Marceline found herself tuning almost everything out. It’s not as though she wanted to; her brain decided that all of the sorting hat ceremony wasn’t needed in her memories, and so Marceline spent the most of the long and tedious process staring at the wall in front of her. 

“And as you all know, the head boys and girls need to be announced.” Marceline’s ears were keen to perk up as soon as she saw Keila begin to grin. “Starting with hufflepuff, the title of head boy and head girl will be given to Elliott Smith and Naomi Blackwood. Gryffindor, Jake William Mertens and Bridget Bishop.”  _ Well,  _ Marceline thought to herself, watching as Jake grinned widely from across the room and stood up with the others,  _ that was a given.  _ “Slytherin, Zander Norwood and Marceline Abadeer.” 

Keila’s smile almost ripped her face in two. Zander was a fourth year, charmed bright blue hair contrasting with dark skin and a smile that could the charm the pants off of any girl in school, and he stood up and practically basked in the glory he got from the applause. Marceline tentatively stood up, readying herself for laughter and Dumbledore to tell her that this was all some shitty joke. 

It never came. 

“Ravenclaw,” Marceline’s brain kind of muted the first name that was said aloud, but from the ravenclaw table stood Rodney Periculum, a lanky blonde haired boy with the squarest glasses Marceline had ever seen. “And Bonnibel Banner Banner.” Marceline’s head whipped around to the other side of the ravenclaw table, where her girlfriend stood and smiled and waved at Jake and the other gryffindor head boy. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Bonnibel gave her a look of pride that Marceline had never received in her life. “And now, a warning for the first years to stay out of the forbidden forest; already dangerous but I have to say that this year the forest seems to be a lot less forgiving.” Marceline’s brows creased. “Anyone who may wander that far away from the castle will encounter a barrier, for everyone’s protection.” 

And then Marceline fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gross leave me alone.


End file.
